


Petits morceaux d'amitié

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Amitié, En gros c'est mignon, Enfants, Fluff, Gen, John est mignon, Les autres aussi, Mignon, Où les trolls sont plus ou moins esclaves des humains, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans les familles les plus aisées, chaque enfant à ses quatre ans reçoit un troll pour s’occuper de lui. Ce troll restera à ses côtés pour le servir jusqu’à sa mort – ou son renvoi. Il devra le surveiller, veiller à ce qu’il ne manque jamais de rien, lui obéir sans discuter. </p><p>Ils n’étaient pas vraiment supposés se lier d’amitié.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> Une idée que j'ai eue comme ça. Je sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, mais si je dépasse les 4 chapitres alors les enfants grandiront au fur et à mesure. Bref. Voilà.  
> Cette fic est tellement fluff, mon dieu, j'ai honte. Désolée pour cet abus de guimauve.

Vous êtes encore à moitié endormi lorsqu’on vient vous réveiller pour vous annoncer que dans une semaine vous allez changer de foyer. Vous ne réagissez pas vraiment sur le coup, trop fatigué pour comprendre ce qu’on vous raconte. Vous pensiez juste que vous alliez être embauché dans une autre maison, au service d’une autre famille d’humains, aussi vous n’avez pas cherché à trop discuter et êtes simplement retourné pioncer.

Vous êtes donc assez surpris quand, le lendemain, toutes vos affaires ont disparu. Par toutes vos affaires, vous voulez dire les deux t-shirt, la serviette de toilette et la paire de chaussures qui résument vos biens personnels. Torse-nu et encore couvert de slime, vous déboulez dans la salle commune de votre dortoir à la recherche du voleur juste pour tomber sur votre amie d’enfance se pavanant dans votre t-shirt. Vous n’avez pas le temps de lui hurler dessus qu’elle se met à rire, criant à qui veut l’entendre que « t’en auras plus besoin là où tu vas ! ». Vous n’avez pas compris sur le coup, mais rapidement les paroles qui vous ont réveillé la nuit passée vous reviennent aux oreilles. En y repensant, personne ne se serait donné la peine de vous en informer s’il ne s’agissait que d’une nouvelle maison à aller nettoyer. Vous avez travaillé dans des dizaines de maisons d’humains différentes, et ce depuis que vous avez l’âge de tenir une éponge. Ménage, cuisine, ou encore garder les chiens – vous avez eu droit à tout, mis à part les tâches les plus physiques ou délicates réservées aux plus âgés. Vous êtes encore jeune même si vous n’attribuez pas beaucoup d’importance à votre âge, aussi vous ne faites encore qu’assister les plus grands. Vous êtes un troll, et c’est le travail des trolls de s’occuper des tâches ménagères pour les humains qui vous embauchent. Votre destin a été décidé le jour-même où vous êtes sorti de votre œuf. Le fait est, personne n’a jamais pris la peine de vous avertir à l’avance d’un quelconque changement de planning. Vous auriez dû comprendre que quelque chose d’inhabituel allait se produire dans votre vie. Si vous n’aviez pas été en train de baigner dans votre récupéracocon encore bercé par la douce odeur du slime soporis, vous auriez peut-être réagi plus tôt. Bien réveillé à présent, la réalisation vous frappe en pleine face en même temps que l’haleine mentholée de Terezi qui rit toujours à pleins poumons.

Votre nom est Karkat Vantas, et vous venez d’être vendu à une famille humaine.

 

« Si tu crois que j’vais aller torcher le cul d’un mini-singe baveux sans broncher tu rêves éveillé ! Reviens à la réalité mon vieux, t’as dû t’endormir la gueule ouverte et avaler tout le slime de ton récupéracocon si t’y crois, parce que je bougerai pas d’un putain de millimètre de cette piaule ! »

Voilà à peu près à quoi ressemblait la pseudo-tirade adressée à votre chef de dortoir. Vous n’avez, bien évidemment, jamais rien connu d’autre que ce foyer. Une fois passé le stade larvaire, les jeunes trolls quittent la nurserie et sont dispatchés en groupes réunis dans des dortoirs gardés par des trolls adultes prédisposés à l’éducation des plus jeunes, et dans lesquels ils grandissent jusqu’à maturité, après quoi un travail fixe leur est attribué selon leurs prédispositions génétiques. Domestiques permanents, gardiens d’animaux, réparateurs en tous genres ou bien surveillants eux-mêmes à leur tour, les possibilités sont nombreuses – et jamais choisies par les concernés. Vous, comme tous les jeunes trolls, vous êtes plusieurs fois demandé quelle tâche vous sera dictée jusqu’à la fin de votre misérable existence. Vous n’aviez pas vraiment envisagé la possibilité d’être vendu avant d’avoir eu l’âge de faire vos preuves. Vous auriez pu voir cela comme une chance d’échapper à des tâches plus ingrates, mais vous êtes encore jeune et tout ce que vous pensez ce jour-là, c’est que vous allez être séparé de vos amis pour aller travailler au service d’un bambin pas capable de manger sans s’en mettre plein la tronche.

À vrai dire, vous ne savez pas grand-chose de ce qui vous attend. Vous avez entendu quelques rumeurs, des histoires de trolls ayant gardé des enfants humains provisoirement, mais jamais rien de bien précis. Vous n’avez jamais travaillé que dans des familles modestes, pas assez riches pour s’offrir un troll à plein temps. Vous savez que seuls les nobles ou les fortunés peuvent se permettre ce « cadeau » pour leurs chers bambins. Pour ces familles, offrir un troll à leur progéniture lorsqu’ils atteignent l’âge de quatre ans est presque devenu une tradition. Le troll est choisi plutôt jeune et doit subvenir à tous les besoins de l’enfant, puis le servir jusqu’à la fin de ses jours – ou jusqu’à son renvoi. Vous savez que vous ne devez pas vous attendre à beaucoup de votre vie, mais vous pensiez au moins pouvoir profiter de quelques instants de répit. Mais habiter chez un humain, sans pouvoir sortir quand l’envie vous prend, sans pouvoir traîner dans les rues une fois votre travail terminé, sans pouvoir discuter avec vos amis avant de vous endormir le soir ? Pas question, haha, non, là ils peuvent toujours rêver pour que vous acceptiez sans rien dire.

On vous menaça de vous enfermer sans manger si vous refusiez.

Vous avez tenu une semaine.

 

« On est le treize avril. Aujourd’hui, il a quatre ans. »

L’adulte qui vous habille vous parle d’une voix douce et ferme à la fois. On vous a fait prendre un bain avant de vous amener ici, dans cette petite maisonnée réservée aux domestiques – aux trolls, donc. Ce n’est pas ici que vous vivrez. On vous a réservé une chambre côte à côte avec la sienne, reliées entre elles par une porte sans serrure. On vous a donné à manger, puis on vous a lavé, savonné, frotté à vous en faire mal pendant une bonne heure ou deux. On a brossé vos cheveux, cassé plusieurs peignes à tenter de les démêler malgré les shampoings répétés – ils ont finalement abandonné, il faut dire que vos cris de colère et de douleur ont aidé à leur faire perdre le peu de patience qu’ils avaient. Puis on a poli vos cornes, limé vos ongles griffus, brossé vos dents pointues puis passé du produit pour les blanchir. Vous avez l’impression d’avoir passé un mois entier dans cette salle de bain à vous faire torturer mais finalement ils ont semblé satisfaits, et à présent c’est une jeune femme qui vous habille. Vous sentez le savon et le shampoing. Toutes les odeurs du dortoir ont disparu. Vous vous demandez si vous finirez par les oublier. Vous ne voulez pas oublier vos amis. Vous ne voulez pas vous dire que vous ne les reverrez jamais. Terezi riait, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix. Vous vous demandez si elle se sent seule. Vous aviez toujours été ensemble.

« Et moi, j’ai quel âge ? »

La domestique vous sourit, mais vous trouvez son sourire un peu terne. Vous vous demandez si elle est jalouse de votre situation, ou juste blasée par une vie qu’elle n’a pas désirée.

« Tu as cinq ans. Tu feras six ans le douze juin. »

Le douze juin. Vous ne prêtez pas beaucoup d’attention aux dates d’habitude. Les trolls ne fêtent pas le jour de leur éclosion, pas dans votre dortoir en tout cas. Mais on vous a demandé de compter les jours, on vous a donné un petit calendrier pour cocher tous les soirs le numéro passé. Vous allez devoir garder une trace du temps qui passe maintenant que vous devez vous occuper d’un humain. Vous devrez connaître son emploi du temps, l’heure de ses leçons, de ses repas, noter ses rendez-vous, ses sorties… Vous n’avez aucune envie de ça, mais vous ne voulez pas retourner dans cette cave humide où on vous a enfermé.

L’adulte termine de vous habiller et vous tend un petit miroir de poche avec lequel vous vous observez. On vous a vêtu d’un pull noir un peu trop grand pour que vous puissiez grandir dedans, et d’un short gris. Sur votre pull, votre symbole gris est tracé. Tous les trolls nés à la même période que vous portent le même signe depuis leur naissance, afin de les répertorier par âge et mois de naissance. Vous savez qu’il devrait être rouge, comme la couleur de votre sang, pour indiquer à tous votre rang dans l’hémospectre, mais les adultes de votre dortoir avaient préféré le laisser en gris de peur que les autres enfants se moquent de vous. Vous savez que rouge n’est pas une couleur normale pour le sang d’un troll, et vous avez toujours pris soin de garder ça secret. Il n’y avait que Terezi qui savait, mais elle ne s’était jamais moquée. Elle disait que le rouge était sa couleur préférée, et que pour ça, il n’y aurait qu’elle qui saurait.

Vous ne reverrez jamais Terezi. D’un coup, vous avez envie de pleurer. Vous retenez vos larmes – vous n’avez jamais laissé personne vous voir pleurer, et pas seulement parce que la couleur vous trahirait. Vous avez votre fierté. Vous rendez son miroir à la femme qui vous dirige alors vers la maison principale. Elle vous explique plusieurs choses sur le chemin que vous n’écoutez qu’à moitié. Depuis ce matin, ils n’ont pas arrêté de vous dicter tout ce que vous devrez faire ou ne pas faire. Vous avez l’impression que votre tête va exploser. Vous laissez votre regard se balader sur le jardin – vous auriez appelé ça un parc, vous – puis à l’intérieur, sur les tableaux et les vases qui décorent chaque pièce et chaque couloir. Vous n’avez jamais vu de maison aussi grande de votre vie. Vous suspectez qu’il doit bien y avoir une cinquantaine de pièces. Quel intérêt d’avoir autant d’espace si c’est pour laisser les trois quarts des salles vides ? Vous trouvez ça stupide. Vos vêtements sentent la lessive et l’odeur irrite votre nez sensible, mais la sensation de propreté n’est pas si désagréable. C’est aussi la première fois que vous portez des vêtements neufs. Vous êtes content d’avoir votre symbole brodé sur votre pull aussi, même si vous avez été triste de devoir jeter le bracelet sur lequel il était gravé et que vous portiez depuis aussi longtemps que vous vous en souvenez.   
On vous laisse enfin dans une petite pièce où on vous fait asseoir sur une chaise en vous ordonnant de ne pas bouger jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne vous chercher. Vous obéissez malgré votre envie de vous rebeller, mais déjà vous commencez à tout planifier. Vous n’avez pas l’intention de vivre ici, pas plus que vous comptez vous occuper d’un sale morveux à la peau rose. Vous cherchez déjà des idées pour vous échapper. Si vous êtes insupportable, ils seront bien obligés de vous échanger, et vous retournerez chez vous. Vous serez probablement puni un bon moment, mais ils finiront bien par vous laisser. Pas comme s’ils avaient beaucoup de choix.

Le temps passe et vous vous ennuyez à mort dans cette pièce vide. Enfin la porte s’ouvre, et deux adultes humaines entrent sans vraiment vous regarder. Elles discutent un moment puis, finalement, vous adressent un regard, mais elles vous observent comme elles observeraient un meuble ; une décoration de plus. L’une des deux se tourne vers l’autre et lui parle comme si vous n’entendiez pas.

« Mon mari a toujours aimé l’originalité. Saviez-vous qu’une telle mutation du sang ne touchait qu’un troll sur cent mille ? Et dire qu’ils nous l’ont laissé au même prix qu’un sang cuivré ! Une telle rareté, vous rendez-vous compte ? C’est une chance que nous l’ayons trouvé. Nous voulions quelque chose d’unique pour notre fils, vous comprenez ? »

Elles repartent aussi rapidement qu’elles étaient entrées, poursuivant leur discussion sur un autre sujet. Au moins maintenant vous savez pourquoi c’est vous qu’ils ont choisi. Une raison de plus de maudire ce rouge qui coule dans vos veines. Vous auriez préféré être comme tout le monde. Même un sang couleur cuivre, le plus bas dans l’hémospectre, vous aurait satisfait.   
Il se passe une bonne heure de plus avant qu’on vienne vous chercher. Vous ne savez pas quelle heure il est car la pièce où vous étiez n’a pas de fenêtres, mais vous pensez que le soleil doit être en train de se coucher. Sûrement que le gamin a eu droit à une fête d’anniversaire, et ils attendaient la fin pour vous amener. On offre toujours les cadeaux en dernier, non ?

La salle où on vous amène est plus grande que les autres, probablement destinée aux réceptions. Des ballons et des banderoles multicolores sont accrochés aux murs et au plafond. Ce n’était pas vraiment la peine de faire autant de marioles pour un enfant trop jeune pour réaliser, vous pensez. Votre regard s’arrête sur un ballon turquoise et votre poitrine se serre. Le sang turquoise est bien placé dans l’hémospectre, presque personne dans votre dortoir n’était plus haut que Terezi. Elle aurait pu être choisie elle aussi, pour s’occuper d’un humain. Peut-être le sera-t-elle plus tard. Peut-être auriez-vous été séparés quoi qu’il arrive.   
Non, vous ne voulez plus repenser à Terezi. Vous cherchez votre humain des yeux mais il y a trop d’adultes autour de lui et aucun ne prend la peine de s’écarter. Vous remarquez qu’il n’y a aucun autre enfant mais devinez aisément à l’état de la salle qu’ils devaient être nombreux durant la fête.  
Vous sursautez presque quand une main musclée se pose sur votre épaule. Levant la tête, vous croisez le regard d’un homme à la carrure imposante, coiffé d’un chapeau même à l’intérieur de la maison, une pipe éteinte à la bouche.

« Approche, mon garçon. »

C’est la première fois qu’un humain vous parle dans cette maison. Vous sentez vos joues se colorer légèrement et baissez la tête instinctivement pour en cacher la teinte rosée. L’homme vous guide jusqu’au centre de la pièce, sa main toujours sur votre épaule, mais vous n’osez pas regarder autre chose que vos pieds. Les chaussures qu’on vous a données sont un peu serrées, même si on vous a assuré qu’il fallait le temps qu’elles s’adaptent à vos pieds. Même malgré ça, elles sont plus confortables que les vieilles que vous aviez.

« John, trésor – vous reconnaissez la voix de la femme de tout à l’heure – viens voir ici ! Viens voir le troll que papa et maman t’ont acheté. »

Vous ne levez même pas la tête. De toute façon, vous ne voulez pas le regarder. Vous détestez ce gamin qui vous a volé la vie qu’à défaut d’aimer, vous tolériez. Vous le détestez pour vous avoir fait venir ici, porter ces vêtements tellement propres et neufs que ça vous écœure, quand vous pourriez être chez vous en train de rire avec vos amis. La main de l’homme se resserre un peu sur votre épaule, mais pas assez pour vous faire mal. Curieusement, ça vous apaise.

« Il s’appelle Karkat. À partir d’aujourd’hui, il sera là pour te tenir compagnie. Tu peux lui demander ce que tu voudras, mais tu devras toujours être gentil et respectueux envers lui. Rappelle-toi sans cesse de faire preuve de bonté et de générosité, car il restera toujours à tes côtés. Tu as quatre ans aujourd’hui mais j’ai encore l’impression que c’était hier que tu venais au monde. Regarde à présent comme tu as grandi. Je suis tellement fier de toi, mon fils. »

Quelques invités applaudissent, et vous entendez celle que vous suspectez être la mère soupirer d’émotion. Vous relevez alors un peu la tête, juste assez pour voir deux minuscules pieds marcher jusqu’à vous, puis s’arrêter, hésitants. Puis tout d’un coup toute timidité semble s’envoler et il se précipite vers vous tellement vite que vous relevez votre visage sous le coup de la surprise – et il s’arrête juste en face de vous. Ses yeux sont bleus, tellement bleus et immenses que vous ne voyez que ça même derrière ses lunettes aux verres carrés ; écarquillés de fascination, d’admiration. Il est plus petit que vous, un peu maigrichon pour un humain normalement mieux nourri que n’importe quel troll. Et il sourit comme si vous étiez un putain de père Noël avec des cadeaux et des bonbons dans chaque bras.

« Kaaar… ?  
\- Karkat, crétin. »

L’insulte vous a échappée et déjà vous entendez des chuchotements derrière vous, mais le gamin n’a pas l’air de réagir, son sourire mangeant toujours tout son visage.

« Karkat ! »

Il prend un air fier, se tourne vers son père que vous voyez hocher la tête en souriant. Vous laissez sortir un léger grognement.

« Bravo, tu sais prononcer deux putains de syllabes. C’est un putain d’exploit, on devrait t’attribuer une médaille pour ta précocité. »

Cette fois vos paroles n’ont que le silence pour écho. Vous aviez prévu de tenir le coup un peu plus longtemps, mais le gamin vous agace plus que vous ne l’auriez pensé. Vous vous attendez à ce qu’on vous fasse quitter la pièce ou à ce qu’on vous hurle dessus mais rien ne vient, et en tournant discrètement la tête vous voyez que tous les invités regardent le père du garçon, comme attendant sa réaction. Le gamin sourit toujours comme s’il n’avait rien compris, et vous vous dites que c’est probablement le cas. Il vous observe avec des yeux toujours aussi ébahis. Vous retournez votre attention vers son père sans oser regarder plus haut que ses genoux. Vous commencez à avoir un peu peur, en réalité.

Mais contre toute attente, rien ne vient. Vous trouvez le courage de regarder le visage de l’homme et il vous adresse un sourire chaleureux. Vous clignez des yeux, pas sûr d’avoir bien vu, mais soudain le gamin tire sur votre manche.

« Karkat ! »

Vous regardez la main qu’il vous tend sans comprendre ; jusqu’à ce qu’il l’ouvre et dépose un petit sucre d’orge dans la vôtre. Vous regardez la sucrerie, puis le regardez lui, et il vous sourit. Ses yeux bleus brillent de tout l’éclat de l’innocence et il vous fixe avec impatience, attendant probablement que vous y goûtiez. Vous hésitez un moment puis portez le sucre d’orge à votre bouche, le léchant d’abord du bout de la langue avec appréhension. Le goût sucré envahit immédiatement votre palais et vous vous empressez de l’enfourner dans votre bouche comme si on allait vous l’arracher des mains. Vous n’avez jamais rien goûté d’aussi délicieux, mais rapidement vous vous sentez un peu bête d’avoir réagi comme ça. Vous sentez vos joues se réchauffer et baissez les yeux, honteux, mais aussitôt les mains de l’enfant tiennent les vôtres à nouveaux, y déposant d’autres bonbons en tous genres. Le petit se retourne ensuite, court vers la table basse, saisit une poignée de bonbons et accourt vers vous à nouveau. Il trébuche avant de vous atteindre, s’étalant par terre en beauté. Vous vous attendez à ce qu’il fonde en larmes mais il se relève comme si de rien n’était, le nez un peu rouge mais son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Et il s’empresse de placer sa collecte dans vos mains toujours tendues. Il observe le tout avec attention puis en désigne un en particulier, en chocolat.

« ‘elui-là ! »

Il vous jette un regard insistant, aussi vous placez le chocolat dans votre bouche. Il semble attendre votre réaction, un air sérieux sur le visage qui vous donnerait presque envie de rire tellement c’en est comique. Le chocolat fond dans votre bouche et vous savourez le goût nouveau. Vous hochez la tête timidement et le gamin se remet à sourire, puis désigne un autre bonbon.   
Ce petit manège dure jusqu’à ce que vous ayez goûté à tout ce qui est servi à sa fête comme sucreries – et il y a du choix. Lui ne mange rien, se contentant de vous regarder, attendant nerveusement votre réaction, puis riant et tapant dans ses mains quand vous hochez la tête avant d’appeler votre prénom à nouveau pour vous faire goûter à autre chose, comme s’il tenait à ce que vous profitiez, à votre tour, de la fête à laquelle vous n’avez pas assisté. Comme si vous n’étiez pas son « cadeau », juste un autre de ses amis. Les humains derrière semblent vous ignorer à présent, repartis dans leurs discussions d’adultes. Vous êtes content qu’ils se soient désintéressés, car vous n’arrivez plus à dissimuler la teinte rose de vos joues.

Et John vous sourit toujours et vous entraîne partout, tirant sur votre manche et appelant votre nom, vous montrant chaque objet, chaque jouet de la pièce sans rien oublier – et vous le suivez sans rien dire. Sans que vous vous en soyez rendu compte, vous avez cessé de réfléchir à des moyens de vous échapper. Vous regardez la petite main qui tire sur votre manche. Elle a l’air si fragile à côté de la vôtre, pourtant pas bien plus grande. Vous n’arrivez pas à vous empêcher de vous dire qu’il est trop frêle, trop chétif. Trop gentil et naïf pour ce monde. Il lui faut quelqu’un pour le protéger…

 

« Karkat. »

John s’est endormi à côté de vous, probablement épuisé par sa fête d’anniversaire. Sa main tient toujours votre manche, refusant de vous lâcher. Vous vous retournez et reconnaissez son père, son chapeau toujours sur sa tête, sa pipe éteinte dans sa main, son regard doux et sévère. Vous le regardez timidement, effrayé malgré vous par sa stature, son air stoïque, comme si rien ne pouvait l’ébranler.

« Que penses-tu de John ? Demande-t-il doucement, caressant de la main les cheveux de son fils endormi.  
\- Il est stupide – vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d’être honnête – stupide et inconscient.   
\- Oui. C’est pour ça qu’il a besoin de toi. »

Vous le regardez sans comprendre et rougissez quand sa main vient vous décoiffer. D’une certaine manière, même dans cette maison inconnue, vous vous sentez en sécurité. Vous vous demandez si c’est ça que ressentent les humains avec leurs parents. Vous vous demandez comment ce serait si vous aussi vous en aviez avant de rapidement chasser cette pensée de votre esprit. Vous n’avez pas besoin de parents ; vous êtes assez grand pour vous défendre seul. Vous savez vous battre, vous arriviez même à battre des plus grands que vous parfois, avec Terezi. Vous vous allongiez par terre, ignorant la poussière et la sueur qui collait vos cheveux et le goût métallique dans votre bouche parce que vous étiez trop essoufflés et trop morts de rire – juste heureux. Mais John est trop petit. Il est trop maigre, ses bras sont trop faibles et il n’a pas de crocs. Il ne saurait pas se défendre si on l’attaquait. S’il se retrouvait tout seul, incapable de fuir, qui serait là pour le sauver ?

« Qu’en dis-tu ? Poursuis l’adulte. Est-ce que je peux te le confier ? »

Vous regardez John dormir, sa petite main agrippée à votre bras. Vous décidez que oui, que vous le protégerez. Vous le défendrez quand il en aura besoin et il pourra compter sur vous. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi, mais vous sentez comme une bouffée de fierté en vous. Comme si vous étiez le seul à pouvoir vous occuper de lui ; c’est votre mission, à vous et à vous seul. Personne d’autre ne pourrait mieux le protéger.   
Vous hochez timidement la tête, et à nouveau le père de John passe une main dans vos cheveux en pagaille et vous n’osez pas l’en déloger.

« Allez, il est temps d’aller dormir. Toi aussi tu dois être fatigué. »

Ses mots doivent avoir un effet déclencheur sur votre cerveau, car aussitôt vous sentez le sommeil vous gagner. L’homme prend John dans ses bras puissants et l’amène jusqu’à son lit, dans une grande chambre que vous êtes trop épuisé pour contempler. Il vous dit autre chose mais vous n’entendez pas ; vos paupières sont lourdes. Vous avez juste envie de dormir à présent. Toutes les émotions de la journée vous ont épuisé. Vous fermez les yeux, et l’instant d’après, vous sentez l’odeur familière et apaisante du slime vous entourer. Vous soupirez, apaisé.

Peut-être que les choses ne seront pas si mal, en fin de compte… 


	2. Nepeta

Vous êtes nerveuse ; vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. On vous a fait porter une jolie robe verte à rubans, et les dames de votre dortoir ont brossé vos cheveux, mais à présent que vous êtes là, devant toutes ces petites filles humaines aux robes colorées, aux cheveux lisses et soyeux noués dans des rubans assortis à leur tenue, vous vous sentez ridicule, mal habillée. Vous regardez vos chaussures trouées ; vous avez envie de vous cacher. Discrètement, vous essuyez les pans de votre robe comme pour en faire tomber une poussière invisible, comme si les couleurs allaient miraculeusement se raviver. Mais même si vous portiez la plus jolie des robes, vos ongles orange seraient toujours abîmés, vos mains seraient toujours sèches et usées à force de nettoyer, et votre peau serait toujours grise, même si vous la frottiez de toutes vos forces.

Vous vous sentez de trop. Pas à votre place. Vous n’osez pas bouger, pas parler, de peur qu’un humain ne s’en prenne à vous. Vous avez toujours été maladroite. Vous avez peur de mal faire et vos mains tremblent, ou bien vous rêvassez et oubliez de vous concentrer. Vous vous êtes fait remonter les bretelles plus de fois que vous ne pourriez le compter pour avoir cassé tel ou tel objet par mégarde, avoir laissé le chat s’échapper quand vous ne faisiez pas attention, avoir bousculé une personne importante parce que vous ne regardiez pas où vous marchiez… On vous disait que vous n’arriveriez jamais à rien dans la vie. Nepeta la maladroite, Nepeta l’étourdie, qui ne peut pas passer une journée dans une maison sans se faire renvoyer. Vous ne devriez pas être ici, dans cette robe, autour de tous ces humains bien habillés qui sentent le parfum à plein nez. Ici aussi vous allez tout gâcher. Dès qu’ils verront que vous ne pouvez rien faire correctement ils vous ramèneront de là où vous venez et vous serez punie pour avoir fait perdre de l’argent à votre dortoir.    
Vous prenez une grande inspiration pour vous calmer et essayez de vous changer les idées en observant les fillettes qui jouent et rient et dansent à la fête. Vous vous demandez laquelle est celle dont vous allez devoir vous occuper. C’est sa fête d’anniversaire, elle doit forcément être la plus belle et la mieux habillée, mais vous n’y connaissez pas grand-chose en mode ; vous ne savez pas reconnaître les tissus les plus chers ou distinguer un bracelet en toc d’un vrai. Vous jetez un regard timide dans la direction des adultes, assis à table, ignorant la nourriture servie, trop occupés à discuter. Vous passez malgré vous un coup de langue sur vos lèvres mais secouez vivement la tête en réalisant votre geste. Vous ne devez pas y penser. Les meilleurs plats sont réservés aux humains, si on apprenait que vous aviez osé ne serait-ce que songer à y goûter vous passeriez un sale quart d’heure. Peut-être vous laissera-t-on des restes après la fête, s’il y en a suffisamment pour que les autres domestiques plus âgés aient d’abord eu leur part…

Vous soupirez ; voilà, maintenant vous avez faim. Vous jouez nerveusement avec vos doigts. Ça doit bien faire une heure maintenant que vous n’avez pas bougé de votre place, debout dans un coin. On vous a dit d’attendre là puis on vous a probablement oubliée, mais vous n’osez pas vous faire remarquer. Vous repensez à votre dortoir, à la petite chambre où vous dormiez au milieu d’enfants plus grands, plus forts que vous. Ils passaient leur temps à se moquer de vous mais vous leur faisiez payer, vous aviez fini par gagner leur respect – ce ne sera pas possible ici, pas avec des humains, jamais vous n’oseriez vous rebeller ou mal leur parler. Votre flux de pensée vous ramène brièvement à la petite fille dont vous allez devoir vous occuper. Sera-t-elle gentille avec vous ? Elle n’a encore que quatre ans, trois de moins que vous si vous avez bien compté. Vous essayez de vous remémorer tout ce qu’on vous a dit avant de vous envoyer ici mais vous sentez déjà que vous allez finir par faire une gaffe. Pourquoi vous ont-ils choisie vous ? Il y avait plein de trolls plus compétents dans votre dortoir, et vous doutez en voyant la taille de leur maison (plus proche du _manoir_ , vraiment) que ce soit par restrictions budgétaires qu’ils aient choisi une sang olive comme vous. Vous vous souviendrez toujours de la tête d’Eridan quand ils ont annoncé que ce serait vous. Il devait être fou de jalousie que vous ayez été achetée avant lui – vous-même vous n’en reveniez pas. Même si Eridan n’aurait pas pu être choisi vu que l’enfant humaine était une fille et que les humains ne choisissent jamais que des trolls du même sexe (personne n’a jamais voulu vous expliquer pourquoi ; pour vous ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence), il y avait beaucoup d’autres filles mieux placées dans l’hémospectre dans votre dortoir. S’ils vous renvoient maintenant, vous ne pouvez qu’imaginer à quel point il vous fera payer une fois rentrée. Il n’avait jamais été gentil avec vous de toute façon, toujours à vous embêter, à vous ridiculiser. Les adultes riaient quand ils vous retrouvaient, couverts d’égratignures et de griffures après qu’une de vos si nombreuses disputes ait tourné en bagarre ; ils disaient tous que vous finiriez probablement kismesis plus tard et tous les deux vous tiriez la langue l’air dégoûté.   
Vous n’auriez jamais imaginé qu’Eridan puisse vous manquer un jour, pourtant vous auriez tout donné pour l’avoir à vos côtés aujourd’hui.

Vous vous sentez mal ; vous avez envie de pleurer depuis que vous avez mis les pieds dans cette maison, la seule chose vous retenant étant la peur de la réaction des humains ; et puis vos larmes risqueraient de tâcher votre robe, après tous les efforts que les adultes de votre dortoir ont fait pour la confectionner avec le peu de tissus qu’ils avaient. Eridan s’en était moqué, de cette robe ; il avait dit qu’elle était aussi laide que la personne qui la portait et que de toute façon ils allaient vous l’enlever en arrivant pour la remplacer par des vêtements neufs. Vous pensez qu’il a peut-être raison mais de toute façon ça ne change rien.   
Personne ne semble faire attention à vous. Les adultes humains sont toujours occupés à discuter et les enfants jouent à la poupée. Vous vous demandez si quelqu’un s’en rendrait compte si vous vous évadiez un moment. Vous pourrez toujours prétendre chercher les toilettes si jamais on vous attrape, après tout. Vous hésitez longtemps mais finalement, après avoir jeté un bref regard vers les adultes pour vérifier que personne ne regarde, vous vous éclipsez par une petite porte que vous poussez derrière vous sans faire de bruit.

Une fois dans le couloir vide, vous soupirez longuement. Vous aimeriez que le temps passe plus vite pour que cette journée soit enfin terminée. Vous avancez au hasard, sans trop prêter attention où vous allez, juste pour vous dégourdir un peu les jambes. Vous traversez les pièces, les couloirs, les grandes salles ; tout est propre et décoré, avec des statues et des tableaux d’hommes barbus ou de fées dans chaque coin. Vous vous arrêtez devant un piédestal sur lequel repose un simple coussin violet, intriguée, puis décidez que de toute façon vous ne comprenez rien au sens de la décoration des humains. Vous vous rappelez de votre chambre et du mur contre lequel reposait votre récupéracocon, mur sur lequel vous vous amusiez à dessiner avec les crayons de couleur que vous aviez trouvé un jour et que vous gardiez précieusement, bien cachés pour qu’Eridan ou d’autres méchants enfants ne vous les volent. Vous les avez laissés dans leur cachette en partant, persuadée qu’ils y resteront jusqu’à la fin des temps. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de rire doucement à cette pensée, imaginant déjà Eridan passer des heures à les chercher sans jamais les trouver.   
Et soudain vous prenez conscience de la paire d’yeux en train de vous fixer et vous vous figez sur place, complètement tétanisée.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

C’est une toute petite voix, une voix d’enfant, mais vous êtes trop secouée pour le réaliser et vous commencez déjà à bafouiller n’importe quelle excuse en regardant vos pieds. Vous vous emmêlez les pinceaux ; vous sentez que vos paroles n’ont aucun sens et que vous ne parlez pas assez fort pour qu’on vous entende de toute façon mais vous n’y pouvez rien. Vous attendez des cris, une claque, quelque chose, mais quand rien ne vient vous osez relever la tête timidement.   
C’est une petite fille, pas plus âgée que celles qui jouaient dans la grande salle de fête. Elle porte une robe rose et un serre-tête retient ses cheveux blonds. Vous retenez un soupir ; vous avez cru que c’était un adulte qui allait vous gronder. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de cette petite à la fête ; peut-être vient-elle seulement d’arriver et s’est-elle perdue dans cette grande maison ? Vous souriez timidement.

« L- La fête est par-là, vous lui indiquez en pointant du doigt le couloir d’où vous venez.  
\- Je _sais_. »

Un ton sec, froid, qui fait perler des gouttes de sueur sur votre front. Vous n’êtes pas très à l’aise de parler avec une enfant humaine, vous ne savez pas si vous devez lui parler gentiment comme vous le feriez avec un jeune troll pour ne pas l’effrayer ou employer les mêmes marques de respect qu’avec les adultes humains. Devriez-vous la vouvoyer ou la tutoyer ? Vous ne voulez pas non plus la faire fuir. Si elle est vraiment perdue, on vous punira pour ne pas l’avoir aidée. Vous tentez quelque chose pour l’amadouer.

« Tu… Tu as une jolie robe. »

Elle n’arrête pas une seconde de vous fixer, son expression impassible. Finalement elle détache son regard de vous et observe rapidement sa tenue d’un air de dédain.

« Je la voulais en mauve, dit-elle doucement.  
\- Ah… M- Mais le rose te va bien !   
\- C’est trop enfantin. »

Vous vous mordez la lèvre. Vous n’avez absolument aucune idée de ce que vous devriez répondre, alors vous sortez la première chose qui vous vient en tête.

« Chez les trolls, le rose représente le plus pur degré de royauté ! Je pense que c’est une très jolie couleur. J’ai pas le droit de porter de rose, parce que j’ai le sang vert, mais si je pouvais j’en porterais !  
\- Je m’en _fiche_ de ce que tu veux porter ! Je HAIS le rose ! »

Vous sursautez et baissez immédiatement la tête par réflexe. Déjà vous sentez vos mains se mettre à trembler.

« D- Désolée. »

Vous alliez relever les yeux quand des bruits de pas résonnent derrière vous. Dix secondes plus tard, une femme humaine et une domestique entrent dans la pièce. Vous pouvez sentir votre sang se geler dans vos veines et vous restez figée. Vous osez à peine regarder leur visage mais vous notez que l’humaine est bien habillée et pas une mèche blonde ne dépasse de sa coiffure parfaite tandis qu’elle se tient droite comme un piquet, un verre à cocktail à la main. Elle ne vous adresse pas un regard, ses yeux posés sur la petite fille qui semble s’être mise en position de défense à peine les deux adultes entrées.

« Mademoiselle Rose ! S’exclame la domestique. C’est ici que vous étiez ! Nous vous avons cherché partout, vous manquez votre fête d’anniversaire ! »

Vos yeux s’écarquillent. Rose. _Rose._ C’est le nom de la fille que vous allez devoir garder, celle qui fête ses quatre ans aujourd’hui. Celle que vous venez de tutoyer comme si de rien n’était. Vous sentez vos joues se teinter de vert et vous plaquez vos deux mains contre votre bouche.

« Allons, dépêchez-vous ! Poursuit la femme troll. Il serait inconvenant de ne pas vous montrer devant vos invités ! »

Tout en parlant, elle attrape la fillette par la main et la traîne avec elle vers la salle où se déroule la fête tandis que la femme humaine – la maîtresse de maison, vous devinez – leur emboîte le pas sans dire un mot. La petite suit sans discuter mais avant de sortir elle se retourne vers vous et vous jette un regard haineux, ses lèvres mimant les mots que vous n’avez aucun mal à deviner. _« C’est de ta faute si elles m’ont trouvée ! »_  
Vous avez envie de mourir. Vous êtes stupide, stupide, stupide, ça ne fait même pas une journée que vous êtes là et vous avez déjà réussi à vous faire mal voir par celle qui vous a achetée et à vous faire détester par celle que vous devez garder. Vous aimeriez juste disparaître, vous n’avez aucune envie de retourner dans cette pièce. Mais vous savez que vous n’avez pas le choix, aussi vous forcez vos pieds à s’activer et suivez les deux femmes jusqu’à la salle de bal où vous vous installez dans un coin en vous faisant la plus discrète possible. Personne ne vous dit quoi que ce soit pendant le restant de la journée, mais par moments vous pouvez sentir sur vous la sensation brûlante de deux grands yeux roses en train de vous fixer.

 

Le soir arrive et plus le temps passe, plus vous êtes persuadée que tout le monde dans cette maison a complètement oublié votre existence. Les invités partent les uns après les autres et rapidement vous vous retrouvez seule dans la sale à vous ronger les ongles en vous demandant si vous devriez rester là où partir. Au bout d’un moment, alors que vous étiez encore en train d’hésiter, la domestique de tout à l’heure entre dans la pièce. Elle ne semble pas remarquer que vous êtes là et commence à nettoyer. Finalement, vous osez lever la voix et elle se retourne d’un coup vers vous.

« Tu es encore là, toi ?   
\- Personne ne m’a dit où aller…  
\- Quatrième porte à gauche, le deuxième couloir après celui-là. C’est la chambre de la petite, la tienne est en face. Elle ne va pas tarder à finir de manger. Tu aurais dû prévenir, du coup tu as raté le dîner. Viens demain à six heures à la cuisine pour ton petit déjeuner. »

Vous la remerciez et vous dirigez en vitesse vers la direction qu’elle vous a indiquée. Vous toquez doucement à la porte et, n’obtenant pas de réponse, entrez dans la chambre : une grande pièce bien rangée, aux murs blancs et avec une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt. Il n’y a pas de jouets sortis comme vous vous y attendriez dans une chambre d’enfant, mais il y a une grande bibliothèque à livres et un ordinateur portable est posé sur son lit. Deux livres reposent sur la table de chevet. Vous vous approchez discrètement et lisez les titres avec un peu de peine – vous avez appris à lire à votre dortoir mais vous avez encore besoin de temps pour déchiffrer les lettres. Le premier est un livre de contes et légendes, le deuxième une histoire de sorciers apparemment ? Les deux sont clairement des livres pour enfants mais ils n’en ont pas l’air moins compliqués pour une fille de quatre ans.   
Vous alliez vous éloigner quand votre pied tape quelque chose sous le lit. Vous vous baissez pour ramasser un petit cahier blanc – bizarre qu’il ait été en train de traîner par terre quand tout autour de vous semble impeccablement bien rangé. Dans un élan de curiosité, vous essayez de lire l’écriture soignée sur la première page quand soudain une porte qui claque violemment vous fait lâcher le cahier sous le coup de la surprise.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! »

Vous avez à peine le temps de voir la petite silhouette rose traverser la pièce et se saisir du cahier. Rose vous jette un regard furieux tandis qu’elle serre son bien contre elle comme s’il s’agissait d’un trésor précieux.

« Qui t’a permis d’entrer ici ?! Hurle la fillette. Je t’interdis de toucher à mes affaires !  
\- Tu… _Vous_ écrivez dedans ? Dans ce cahier ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?   
\- Je trouve ça impressionnant ! Vous n’avez que quatre ans et vous savez déjà écrire ! J’arrive même pas à lire les mots trop compliqués ! »

Vous avez l’impression de voir les joues de la petite rougir légèrement, mais si elle est flattée elle ne le montre pas. Vous sentez toutefois qu’elle s’est un peu calmée.

« Je n’écris pas encore bien. Je m’entraîne dans ce cahier.  
\- C’est quand même impressionnant ! »

Vous osez un petit sourire.

« Je m’appelle Nepeta ! Je suis--   
\- Je sais qui tu es. Tu es la troll que Mère a achetée pour s’occuper de moi à sa place. »

Vous ne savez pas trop quoi répondre, gênée. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d’être en admiration devant l’éloquence de Rose, même si vous trouvez ça un peu triste au fond qu’une fillette si jeune soit aussi sérieuse. Les enfants doivent s’amuser tant qu’ils le peuvent, même les enfants humains.

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses de cette maison ? Demande Rose.  
\- Oh, elle est très belle ! Et grande ! On dirait un château ! »

La petite ne dit rien, quelque chose dans son regard que vous n’arrivez pas à comprendre. Vous hésitez un peu avant de continuer, timidement :

« Mais elle est un peu triste.  
\- Triste ?  
\- Comment dire… Il y a tous ces beaux objets mais c’est comme si personne ne prenait le temps de les regarder. Moi je les regarde, et les tableaux aussi ! Ils sont plein de couleurs ! Mais tout le monde passait à côté sans y faire attention. Je trouvais ça triste pour les tableaux. »

Rose vous regarde, son expression inchangée, et vous baissez les yeux.

« Désolée, c’est un peu bête ce que je dis…  
\- … Non, dit-elle doucement. Tu as raison. Personne ne fait attention à rien, ici. »

Encore ce petit quelque chose dans son regard. Vous n’arrivez pas à savoir ce que c’est, mais vous ressentez comme un pincement au cœur en la regardant. Vous sentez que vous devriez dire quelque chose pour lui changer les idées mais vous n’arrivez pas à trouver quoi dire – vous n’êtes pas habituée à ce genre de situation, vous n’avez pas les mots pour remonter le moral d’une enfant humaine. Rose vous devance avant que vous n’ayez trouvé une idée.

« Tu peux aller te coucher. Je n’ai plus l’âge qu’on me mette au lit. »

Vous auriez votre mot à dire à ce sujet, mais vous n’êtes pas vraiment en position de discuter – plus jeune que vous ou pas, elle reste une humaine.

« Est-ce que… Vous avez besoin d’autre chose ? Je dois venir vous réveiller demain ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Oui, viens à sept heures. Tu m’aideras à choisir ma tenue. Mère se fiche de ce que je porte tant qu’il n’y a pas d’invités pour nous juger. »

Vous hochez la tête et, glissant un timide « bonne nuit » auquel elle répond par un hochement de tête, vous refermez la porte derrière vous en sortant de la chambre. Si vous vous souvenez bien, la vôtre est en face de la sienne. Vous ouvrez la porte et scrutez la petite pièce des yeux : effectivement, un récupéracocon y est placé, à côté d’une grande armoire-penderie en bois et d’un petit bureau avec une chaise. Vous caressez la surface du bureau du bout des doigts, émerveillée. Vous n’avez jamais eu votre propre chambre, encore moins des meubles qui vous sont réservés ! Vous ouvrez l’armoire pour y découvrir une large gamme de robes, jupes et pantalons, ainsi que plusieurs chemisiers noirs ou blancs sur lesquels votre symbole est brodé en vert olive. Tous ont l’air d’être neufs. Si Eridan pouvait voir ça, il tirerait une de ces têtes !   
Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, vous en oublierez presque votre estomac vide et le mal-être que vous avez ressenti toute la journée. Vous prenez encore quelques minutes pour observer chaque vêtement puis refermez doucement l’armoire et parcourez la petite pièce des yeux. Une porte, sur le côté, attire votre attention. En l’ouvrant, vous tombez sur une petite salle de bain avec une cabine de douche et un grand miroir et vous pourriez bien hurler. Vous avez votre propre salle de bain ! Votre _propre salle de bain !!_ Vous retenez un cri de joie tant bien que mal et sautillez presque sur place.  
Retournant dans votre chambre, c’est en tirant un peu les rideaux que vous réalisez que la nuit est déjà tombée. Vous sentez vos pupilles se dilater à la vision de la cour extérieure plongée dans l’obscurité et décidez d’éteindre la lumière de votre chambre. La lune éclaire un peu la pièce mais c’est suffisant pour que vous y voyiez. Comme tous les trolls, vous n’avez aucun mal à voir dans le noir, parfois même mieux que le jour, pourvu que vous ne soyez pas dans l’obscurité totale. Votre regard est attiré par un petit réveil posé sur une table de chevet et vous prenez soin de l’enclencher pour cinq heures trente, vous souvenant des paroles de la domestique. Enfin, vous retirez votre robe et enfilez un des nombreux pyjamas de votre armoire avant de vous glisser dans votre récupéracocon. Une fois bien installée, vous repensez à la journée et à Rose. Vous vous demandez si elle vous déteste. Vous espérez que non. Rapidement, vous sentez le sommeil vous gagner.

 

C’est fatiguée de la veille que vous vous réveillez le lendemain matin, et seuls les tiraillements de votre estomac vous font quitter la douce chaleur du slime de votre récupéracocon pour affronter l’air frais matinal. Traînant un peu, vous manquez d’arriver en retard pour le petit-déjeuner mais arrivez de justesse avant que l’on ne mange votre part. Dans la petite cuisine, personne ne fait vraiment attention à vous. Les adultes discutent entre eux, se préparent à partir pour leurs tâches quotidiennes ; c’est limite si on remarque votre présence. Vous regrettez qu’il n’y ait pas d’autres enfants dans cette maison pour discuter ou jouer avec vous, mais vous n’avez pas le temps de vous apitoyer sur votre sort que déjà l’heure d’aller réveiller Rose arrive, et vous filez vers sa chambre à la porte de laquelle vous toquez doucement. Une petite voix vous répond et vous entrez pour la trouver, encore en pyjama, assise sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.  
Vous observez curieusement l’appareil inconnu ; ce n’est pas que vous en ayez jamais vus, mais vous n’avez jamais eu la chance d’en toucher un ou de voir comment vraiment ça fonctionnait.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous osez demander.  
\- Je lis.   
\- Oh. »

Rose hausse un sourcil et referme son ordinateur portable.

« C’est votre mère qui vous a appris à lire ?  
\- Elle ? Non, j’ai des professeurs particuliers pour ça. Mère ne se donnerait pas cette peine.  
\- Ah… Pardon, je pensais que les parents s’occupaient eux-mêmes de leurs enfants.   
\- Mère n’a visiblement pas reçu le message. »

Elle baisse les yeux en disant ça et vous ressentez cette pointe au cœur à nouveau.

« Je… Je suis sûre qu’elle vous aime quand même ! Enfin, on m’a dit que les humains aimaient toujours leurs enfants. Elle est peut-être juste occupée, et…  
\- Tais-toi ! – Vous sursautez – Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout, alors arrête tes suppositions idiotes ! Sors d’ici, je veux plus te voir ! »

Vous baissez la tête à votre tour, tentée de vous excuser. Mais vous avez cette douleur dans la poitrine quand vous la voyez, cette petite fille, si petite, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux roses. Cette petite fille qui parle si bien, qui sait lire et écrire. Cette petite fille si seule, dans une maison où personne ne fait attention à rien. Où personne ne fait attention à _elle_.

Alors au lieu de partir, au lieu de la laisser comme elle vous l’a demandé – de la laisser seule, comme ils la laissent tous – vous marchez jusqu’à elle et vous la prenez dans vos bras. Rose se débat, elle se met à hurler, vous frappe de ses poings, vous griffe le visage. Rose vous ordonne de partir, vous ordonne de la laisser, parce qu’elle n’a pas besoin de vous, elle n’a besoin de personne et surtout pas de votre pitié. Rose pleure, ses larmes coulent sur vos épaules, ses petits bras se resserrent autour de vous. Rose peut enfin être la petite fille de quatre ans, pas l’enfant surdouée, pas la demoiselle respectable. Juste Rose.

« Je ne m’en vais pas ! » Vous dites, pas bien sûre de savoir si vos mots sont ce dont elle a besoin, pas bien sûre de savoir si vos actions la réconfortent réellement.

Pas bien sûre non plus de savoir pourquoi vous faites ça, pourquoi vous sentez que vous avez besoin de lui montrer qu’elle n’est pas seule alors que vous la connaissez à peine, alors qu’elle ne devrait être qu’une petite fille humaine parmi tant d’autres, alors que vous devriez lui en vouloir pour vous avoir arrachée à votre vie d’avant. Mais vous sentez ses petites mains fragiles dans votre dos, et vous avez juste envie de lui faire un câlin quand elle est triste, vous avez juste envie d’être celle devant qui elle peut agir en enfant. Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre les sentiments pâles qui ont envahi tout votre être à la vue de cette fillette mais vous les embrassez quand même, en même temps que vous enlacez Rose.

« Je ne m’en irai pas, je reste avec toi ! Comme ça tu seras plus toute seule ! »

Rose hoche doucement la tête, reniflant doucement mais refusant de vous lâcher. Vous fermez vos yeux et souriez tendrement tandis que vous la gardez dans vos bras pour les vingt minutes à venir – et c’est très bien comme ça.


	3. Sollux

Ces derniers temps, votre migraine semble avoir empiré. Bon ce n’est pas vraiment nouveau, alors vous ne dites rien. Vous commencez à être habitué, et surtout, vous n’avez aucune envie de voir des médecins. Ils ne feront que vous répétez ce que vous savez déjà et faire des tests qui vous feront mal et qui n’amélioreront pas la situation. Alors à quoi bon ?

Aujourd’hui encore votre tête vous fait mal, mais c’est supportable. Vous avez pris un cachet ce matin, et un deuxième à midi. Vous savez que le stress n’est pas vraiment bon pour vous, mais vous n’y pouvez rien. Après tout aujourd’hui n’est pas n’importe quel jour. Vous n’arrivez pas à empêcher vos mains de trembler, assis sagement dans la voiture qui vous amènera dans votre nouveau foyer, et vous savez que vous devez redoubler d’efforts pour ne pas laisser vos pouvoirs psioniques s’échapper – les débordements sont généralement inoffensifs, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de faire mauvaise impression. Vous n’avez pas envie qu’on vous renvoie. Vous n’avez aucun ami dans votre dortoir ; il n’y a pas d’autres enfants de votre âge, uniquement des plus grands qui vous embêtent ou des plus petits, trop petits pour que vous puissiez jouer avec eux.

Honnêtement, vous ne comprenez pas trop pourquoi ils vous ont choisi vous. Vous êtes encore jeune, à peine six ans et demi. Vous êtes petit, maigrichon, et surtout vous avez cette anomalie génétique bizarre qui arrive parfois aux psioniques comme vous : vous avez quatre cornes, deux de chaque côté, un set plus petit que l’autre. Vous n’en êtes pas particulièrement fier et c’est peut-être à cause de ça que vous avez développé une certaine timidité. Ça et votre zézaiement, probablement causé par les dents en trop que vous avez pour vous ne savez quelle raison. Et ne parlons même pas de vos yeux, un entièrement rouge et l’autre entièrement bleu, sans pupilles. La seule chose dont vous pourriez éventuellement vous vanter, c’est vos pouvoirs psioniques, mais vous avez plutôt tendance à les cacher. Vous savez d’expérience que les humains en ont peur.

La voiture se gare et vous vous penchez vers la vitre pour observer la maison. Une plaque, près du portail, en indique le numéro : 202. Vous ne pouvez retenir un sourire. Vous avez ce truc avec le chiffre deux ; vous trouvez qu’il vous correspond bien, à vous qui avez tout en double. Les autres trouvaient ça stupide, mais vous vous en fichez.  
Le conducteur ouvre la porte et vous sortez, grimaçant immédiatement au contact de l’air froid. Vous n’êtes pas bien couvert et déjà le vent vous gèle les oreilles, empirant votre mal de tête. Vous ne dites rien cependant, vous contentant de hâter un peu le pas pour traverser l’immense cour qui mène à la maison.

Vous avez l’impression d’être observé. Vous ne savez pas trop pourquoi, mais vous avez comme un sentiment bizarre depuis que vous avez mis les pieds à l’intérieur. Parfois même, vous vous retournez brusquement, certain que quelqu’un ou quelque chose était juste derrière vous – mais bien sûr, il n’y a que le vide.

 

Quand enfin vous arrivez au salon, la première chose que vous voyez est un homme humain en train de hurler quelque chose à son téléphone portable. Plus loin, une femme semble affairée à terminer de se maquiller. Aucun des deux ne prête attention à vous, et l’homme qui vous a amené attend sans bouger. Finalement, l’humain qui criait finit par raccrocher. Il passe une main sur son front, soupire un long moment, et finalement jette son regard sur vous.

« C’est quoi, ça ?  
\- Le nouveau troll choisi pour monsieur Dave, monsieur.  
\- Encore un ?! Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec le dernier ?  
\- Il le trouvait ennuyeux, marmonne la femme à côté. Comme tous les autres.  
\- J’espère que vous avez pu vous faire rembourser. J’avais payé une fortune pour ce sang bleu.  
\- Monsieur, le dortoir a bien voulu rendre une partie de la somme mais la semaine de garantie étant dépassée, il n’a pas été possible de récupérer l’intégralité du montant versé. Bien sûr, nous avons réussi à obtenir une réduction sur le sang moutarde ici présent en retour.  
\- Y’a plutôt intérêt à ce qu’il lui plaise, cette fois. Si ce gamin me fait payer un nouveau troll, il va m’entendre ! Va encore falloir expliquer au voisinage pourquoi il en a toujours pas à six ans. »

La femme ne répond rien et referme son rouge à lèvre dans un « clac ! » avant de se diriger vers la sortie en compagnie de, vous devinez, son mari. Ce dernier regarde sa montre avant de sortir et grommelle quelque chose tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, vous laissant seul avec le majordome. Vous levez timidement les yeux vers lui, mais il se contente de regarder droit devant lui, son visage aussi impassible qu’avant. Sans un mot, il se remet en marche et vous le suivez à travers les couloirs et escaliers, jusqu’à arriver dans un nouveau couloir, à l’étage. Son pas est rapide et vous avez un peu de mal à suivre, devant presque courir pour ne pas rester à la traîne.

Au bout d’un moment, vous passez devant une porte derrière laquelle du bruit s’échappe, comme des martellements sur du métal, mais vous n’avez pas le temps de vous poser de questions car déjà vous l’avez dépassée. Après un tournant et quelques mètres de plus, l’homme s’arrête enfin devant une porte et se tourne vers vous.

« Voici votre chambre, vos affaires y ont préalablement été déposées. La chambre de monsieur Dave est à côté, il devrait y être en ce moment. Vous pouvez aller vous présenter. »

Vous hochez timidement la tête et il se retire, vous laissant seul dans le couloir. Vous restez immobile un moment, le temps de reprendre votre souffle après une marche si éprouvante. Vous avez un peu de mal avec les activités physiques, vous manquez d’endurance pour ce genre de choses. Vous posez une main sur votre poitrine et inspirez profondément, laissant momentanément quelques étincelles rouges et bleues jaillir de vos cornes pendant que personne ne regarde – ce n’est jamais très bon de contenir trop longtemps vos pouvoirs psioniques, vous le savez. Enfin, vous rouvrez vos paupières et marchez jusqu’à la porte voisine.

Prenant la poignée de porte dans vos mains encore trop petites, vous poussez timidement la porte pour vous retrouver instantanément assailli par une horde de peluches sauvages tombant sur vous comme une avalanche dévastatrice et duveteuse. Vous n’avez pas le temps de réagir que vos réflexes ont pris le dessus, et dans un craquement sonore vos psioniques ont stoppé les peluches dans leur chute avant qu’ils ne vous atteignent. Vous en laissez échapper quelques-unes par mégarde cependant, deux tombant à vos pieds et une rebondissant tout en douceur sur votre tête.

Vous aimeriez que quelqu’un vous explique ce qui vient de se passer.

Au lieu de ça, c’est un visage d’enfant masqué par une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres pointus qui vous accueille dans le silence le plus complet. Vous clignez un peu des yeux, hésitant, avant de finalement déposer la pile de peluches toujours en suspension par terre dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tss. »

Vous vous retournez brusquement, fixant le visage du petit garçon blond qui n’a pas bougé, mais qui affiche à présent un air presque déçu. Il ne vous en faut pas plus pour comprendre que le piège vous était destiné et que votre réaction n’a pas totalement été celle qu’il espérait. Peut-être auriez-vous dû laisser les peluches vous tomber dessus ? Vous n’avez pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, en même temps.

« T’es pas marrant. »

Sur ces mots, l’enfant que vous présumez être Dave vous tourne le dos, retournant à son ordinateur sur l’écran duquel vous apercevez rapidement une fenêtre de messagerie instantanée. Vous penchez un peu la tête, curieux ; vous connaissez le principe, mais vous n’aviez pas vraiment de personne avec qui discuter, alors vous n’avez jamais trop pu tester. Vous vous y connaissez un peu en ordinateurs, en fait vous alliez souvent vous faufiler en cachette dans la salle où celui de votre dortoir était entreposé.  
Réalisant que ce que vous faisiez pouvait être perçu comme une tentative de lire sa conversation, vous vous reprenez vite cependant, et vous vous empressez de regarder ailleurs.

La chambre de Dave est plutôt grande pour une chambre d’enfant, mais pas tant que ça non plus. Ou alors c’est la trop grande quantité d’affaires un peu partout qui donne l’impression que la pièce est plus petite qu’elle ne l’est réellement, vous ne savez pas trop. Les murs sont décorés de posters de personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas et de dessins plutôt mauvais – soyons honnête, ils sont _vraiment_ mauvais, vous n’arrivez pas à croire que quelqu’un puisse être nul à ce point même à six ans, il faut qu’il l’ait fait exprès – et le sol est recouvert de câbles et rallonges électriques menant soit à l’ordinateur et aux enceintes sonores sur le bureau où le garçon est affairé, soit aux platines de DJ, synthétiseur ou autres appareils inconnus posés un peu partout. Sur un des murs, deux sabres sont accrochés.  
Outre les autres piles de magazines, CD et trucs divers qui traînent un peu partout, vous remarquez aussi une étagère sur laquelle des bocaux et boites en verre renferment diverses espèces animales – allant du scorpion à la patte de singe, en passant par quelques trucs que vous n’avez jamais vu auparavant et n’arrivez pas à identifier. Vous prenez soin de ne faire aucune remarque là-dessus même si vous auriez pas mal de trucs à dire sur cette collection étrange, quand Dave soudain vous fait sursauter en reprenant la parole.

« Pas la peine de t’y habituer. »

Vous lui jetez un regard timide, mais il vous tourne toujours le dos, face à son écran d’ordinateur.

« Pourquoi ça ? Vous demandez.  
\- J’ai pas besoin de troll. »

Vous froncez un peu les sourcils, tenté de répondre « et moi j’ai pas besoin d’humain » mais n’en faisant rien – pas la peine d’envenimer les choses, vous n’avez aucune envie qu’on vous renvoie à votre dortoir de toute façon. Vous ne trouvez pas de réponse appropriée, alors vous ne répondez rien, restant simplement debout à observer les objets disséminés dans la pièce. Dave ne dit rien non plus, et seul le bruit de ses doigts tapotant un peu maladroitement sur le clavier fait obstacle au silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Vous commencez à fatiguer un peu ; le voyage vous a rendu malade et votre tête vous fait toujours mal, mais vous ne trouvez aucun endroit où vous asseoir et vous ne pensez pas que prendre place sur le lit de Dave soit une bonne idée. Finalement, vous vous décidez pour la pile de peluches qui a failli vous tomber sur la figure un peu plus tôt. Vous jetez un regard hésitant dans la direction du garçon mais il ne réagit pas, aussi vous relâchez la pression sur vos épaules et soupirez longuement tout en cherchant une position un minimum confortable.

Le temps passe et vous ne savez pas si vous devriez rester ou le laisser seul pour aller dans votre chambre, mais au bout d’une demi-heure, vous vous dites que vous auriez l’air bête à vous en aller maintenant après être resté aussi longtemps. Une heure doit bien s’écouler sans que vous ne fassiez rien et, sans vous en rendre compte, vous commencez à somnoler sur place, vos yeux se fermant parfois un peu trop longtemps. Vous ne saurez jamais si vous avez fini par vous endormir ou non, mais au bout d’un moment, le bruit de quelque chose tapant sur une surface en bois vous réveille en sursaut.

« Merde ! »

Visiblement, vous avez dû vous assoupir car Dave a l’air pas mal énervé, cliquant furieusement sur sa souris d’ordinateur avant de frapper son clavier des deux mains, l’air dépité.

« Y’a un problème ? Vous osez demander.  
\- Connerie de truc qui marche jamais ! »

Vous vous relevez et avancez vers lui pour jeter un coup d’œil timide sur l’écran d’ordinateur, qui semble avoir freezé. Dave pousse son clavier plus loin pour poser son front contre son bureau en soupirant.

« Je, euh… peux peut-être aider ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que t’y connais, toi ? Marmonne le garçon avec sarcasme.  
\- Quelques trucs. »

Il pousse un nouveau soupir avant d’agiter une main à la « fais ce que tu veux » puis de s’écarter en faisant glisser sa chaise à roulette sur le côté pour vous laisser la place libre. Vous regardez l’écran plus en détail et posez délicatement vos doigts sur le clavier.  
Tandis que vous essayez de trouver l’origine du problème, Dave semble s’être désintéressé de vous – merci de la confiance – et tapote un rythme que lui seul peut entendre du bout de ses doigts.

« Tes yeux sont bizarres. »

Vous tiquez à cette remarque mais tentez de garder un air impassible. Dave ne vous regarde pas en parlant, la tête inclinée en arrière tandis qu’il se balance doucement sur sa chaise. Ça vous met plus à l’aise, dans un sens.

« Je sais.  
\- Et t’as, genre, quatre cornes.  
\- Oui, je suis au courant.  
\- C’est un truc de trolls, ou quoi ?  
\- Non, c’est… Juste moi. Enfin, ça arrive.  
\- Donc t’es une sorte de mutant ? »

Vous déglutissez péniblement. Déjà, votre tête se remplit de souvenirs de brimades et harcèlement et vous tentez de les chasser, mais vous avez l’impression que ça ne fait qu’empirer votre mal de crâne.

« O- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. »

Vous avez essayé de maintenir un timbre de voix normal mais vous n’êtes pas bien sûr d’y être parvenu. Vous avez beau vous dire que vous vous fichez de l’opinion des gens, votre subconscient lui n’a pas l’air du même avis. Dave reste silencieux un moment et vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais finalement il rouvre la bouche, pour prononcer un unique mot.

« Cool. »

Vous vous tournez vers lui, le fixant avec incompréhension, mais il ne vous regarde toujours pas. Vous ne savez même pas s’il a seulement les yeux ouverts, vous n’arrivez pas à les voir derrière ses lunettes aux verres teintés.  
Si vous portiez ce genre de lunettes, peut-être les autres ne se moqueraient-ils plus de vos yeux. Ils pourraient imaginer des yeux normaux, jaune aux pupilles grises comme tous les jeunes trolls de votre âge, pas rouges et bleus et _anormaux_. Vous ne voyez pas bien ce qu’ils ont de « cool ». Ils sont juste étranges.

« Hm… Je pense que c’est bon. »

Dave redresse la tête et vous vous déplacez sur le côté pour qu’il puisse revenir face à l’ordinateur. Il fixe l’écran un moment, fait bouger la souris, puis se tourne vers vous avec un air légèrement surpris.

« Comment t’as fait ça ?  
\- Je suis plutôt doué pour réparer les trucs informatiques. Ils me demandaient tout le temps de le faire, là où je vivais. »

Le garçon vous regarde pendant un long moment avant de finalement reprendre la parole :

« Ok, t’es pas totalement inutile. Mais tu restes pas quand même. N’en fais pas une affaire perso, j’ai pas besoin de troll, c’est tout. »

Vous aimeriez lui demander pourquoi, mais vous n’osez pas trop rouvrir la bouche. Vous n’aimez pas devoir parler, vous vous sentez ridicule à cause de votre zézaiement stupide. Quand le silence retombe, cependant, vous regrettez de l’avoir laissé s’installer, désireux de parler davantage avec Dave. Il a beau être humain, il est aussi un enfant du même âge que vous. Toute votre vie vous avez rêvé de quelqu’un avec qui discuter. Vous ne vous faites pas trop d’espoir ; vous savez que vous ne serez jamais ami avec lui, votre rôle est de le servir, mais peut-être que, si vous pouviez juste parler de choses et d’autres de temps en temps, ce serait suffisant ?

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que le garçon reprenne la parole après ça, aussi vous êtes sincèrement étonné quand il recommence à parler.

« Le dernier qu’ils m’ont amené était ennuyeux à mourir, j’te jure. Tout le temps poli, tu pouvais lui balancer des trucs à la tronche il se contentait de sourire comme un putain de demeuré. En plus il arrêtait pas de transpirer. »

Vous ne pouvez retenir un petit rire à ces mots, et quand vous vous en rendez compte, vous vous empressez de plaquer une main contre votre bouche, vos joues probablement devenues complètement jaunes. Curieusement, Dave ne semble pas réagir, comme s’il n’avait rien entendu.

« Je l’ai vu fouiner près de la chambre de mon bro quand il croyait que personne regardait. Il kiffait à mort ses robots. Normal en même temps, ils sont putain de cool.  
\- Vous avez un frère ? »

Vous auriez aimé qu’on vous tienne un peu au courant au lieu de vous balancer comme ça dans une famille inconnue. Mais en même temps, vous savez que tout s’est fait très vite, et à présent vous comprenez pourquoi.

Dave se retourne, vous faisant réellement face pour la première fois. Son visage est toujours neutre, mais vous y devineriez presque comme un début de sourire, tout à coup.

« Ouais, il est en lycée technique et il construit des robots et il mixe des super morceaux et il est _génial_. Aussi, il m’apprend à me battre au katana – il désigne les sabres au mur d’un mouvement de tête. Et il me laisse jamais gagner, parce qu’il sait que je suis pas un gamin. Je pleurniche pas pour ça.  
\- Il a l’air cool.  
\- Carrément, yo. C’est le meilleur et je veux être comme lui plus tard. »

Il a l’air vraiment heureux en en parlant, et au fond vous êtes un peu jaloux. Vous auriez aimé avoir un frère comme ça – avoir un frère tout court en fait, ou au moins un ami.

« Tout à l’heure il doit m’apprendre un nouveau truc, il l’a promis. Normalement on reste juste tous les deux mais j’imagine que tu pourras regarder. »

Il dit ça sur un ton tellement condescendant que vous devez vous mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Au lieu de ça, vous étirez vos lèvres en un mince sourire qui dévoile à peine un peu trop vos crocs.

« J’ai hâte de voir ça. »

Dave esquisse comme un petit sourire à nouveau avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur. Vous revoyez la même fenêtre de conversation que tout à l’heure et les écritures rouge et rose qui se mêlent mais vous prenez soin de ne pas trop regarder, allant vous rasseoir sur la pile de peluches étranges.

 

Vous restez là une bonne heure ou deux à juste discuter avec Dave de choses et d’autres. Par moment, il vous rappelle qu’il n’a pas l’intention de garder de troll et que vous repartirez bientôt, mais il n’a plus l’air aussi agacé par votre présence qu’avant. Vous avez pu noter quelques petites choses en lui parlant. Vous avez remarqué qu’il n’enlève jamais ses lunettes de soleil, même pas un instant, et vous n’êtes pas sans vous demander pourquoi même si vous prenez bien soin de rester poli et de ne pas poser de questions là-dessus. Vous avez relevé aussi que son visage s’illumine quand il parle des choses qu’il aime mais qu’il tente toujours de le cacher, haussant les épaules l’air de rien et retenant un petit sourire avec peine. Vous avez découvert que vous aimez discuter avec lui, et vous vous êtes surpris à espérer que tous les jours soient comme celui-là.

Mais quand Dave sort de sa chambre, vous entraînant avec lui, et que vous croisez son frère dans le couloir, habillé comme s’il allait sortir, vous pouvez percevoir les épaules du garçon se crisper très légèrement. Vous observez timidement le jeune adulte ; blond tout comme Dave mais ses cheveux tirés vers l’arrière, grand et mince mais que vous devinez aisément musclé, il porte les mêmes lunettes de soleil pointues que son petit frère, adaptées à sa taille.

« Tu vas quelque part ?  
\- Reçu un coup de fil d’un pote, répond le plus grand d’un air détaché. Désolé, p’tit frère. On remettra ça à une autre fois.  
\- Ouais, peu importe. Je m’en fiche un peu. »

Sa voix n’en laisse rien paraître, mais vous ne pouvez pas croire qu’il s’en fiche autant qu’il le dit. Vous l’avez entendu en parler, vous avez vu l’impatience dans ses yeux. Il ne peut pas s’en ficher.

Son frère n’a pas l’air de s’en rendre compte cependant, ou en tout cas il n’en laisse rien paraître. Il s’avance vers lui pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant au passage, et Dave plaque ses deux mains sur sa tête aussitôt après en grommelant. Le plus grand esquisse un micro-sourire – ça doit être de famille, vous vous dites – et s’en va sans rien ajouter. Dave reste immobile dans le couloir après ça, et vous aimeriez dire quelque chose mais vous ne savez pas bien quoi. Que doit-on dire dans ce genre de situation ? Que pourriez-vous dire tout en restant à votre place, sans avoir l’air trop familier ?

Vous n’avez pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps, car dès que les pas du frère de Dave se sont assez éloignés pour que vous ne les entendiez plus même avec votre ouïe de troll plus développée que celle des humains, le garçon fait volte-face et se précipite dans sa chambre en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui.

 

C’est tout doucement que vous poussez la porte de la chambre du garçon. Non pas que vous ayez peur qu’une autre avalanche de peluches bizarres vous tombe dessus, mais vous ne voulez pas le brusquer ou rentrer sans son accord. Vous l’entrouvrez seulement, attendez quelques secondes de voir s’il va crier ou dire quelque chose. Rien ne vient, alors vous voyez ça comme une invitation et finissez d’entrer. Dave est à son bureau, en train de dessiner quelque chose sur une tablette graphique. Vous marchez jusqu’à lui sans rien dire, regardant juste l’écran. Le dessin de base n’est pas trop mal, même sans rien y connaître vous pouvez voir que Dave a un bon coup de crayon, mais vous avez comme l’impression qu’il essaye de diminuer volontairement la qualité.

« C’est pas bon, dit-il doucement. Je dois rendre ça encore plus merdique.  
\- Pour l’ironie ? Vous demandez, vous souvenant de quelque chose qu’il vous a dit durant votre conversation.  
\- … Ouais. »

Il vous regarde une fraction de seconde avant de retourner à son dessin. Vous croyez entendre un peu de surprise dans sa voix, comme s’il ne s’était pas attendu à votre réaction.

« Mon bro c’est le meilleur pour ça, mais des fois je lui montrais mes dessins. »

Il hausse vaguement les épaules.

« Il disait qu’ils étaient cool. ‘Fin, ironiquement.  
\- … Disait ?  
\- Il est tout le temps occupé depuis qu’il est au lycée. Trop de fers sur le feu, j’imagine que c’est le prix à payer quand on est aussi cool. »

Vous hésitez avant de poser la question qui vous trotte dans la tête depuis un moment :

« Tu te sens seul ? »

Sans vous vous en être rendu compte, vous l’avez tutoyé, et vos joues se colorent de jaune quand vous le réalisez, mais Dave ne semble pas protester. Au lieu de ça il pose son crayon, attend quelques secondes.

« … Non. »

Un ton qui sonne faux. Il essaye de masquer ses émotions, mais il ne se débrouille pas si bien que ça. Ou alors c’est juste parce que vous faites attention. Vous êtes sensible à ce genre de choses, aux changements d’atmosphère liés à l’humeur des gens. Les petits indices sur leur visage, dans le ton de leur voix. Vous ne parliez pas beaucoup au dortoir pour ne pas qu’on se moque de votre façon de parler. Vous écoutiez les gens discuter entre eux. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que vous avez appris à déchiffrer leurs émotions plus facilement que les autres.

« Il est trop occupé pour s’occuper de moi, dit Dave en haussant les épaules à nouveau. C’est comme m’man et p’pa. Ils ont pas le temps alors ils veulent me refiler un troll pour faire le boulot à leur place. »

Vous ne savez pas trop quoi répondre. Vous aimeriez lui dire que c’est faux, mais au fond, qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne savez pas quoi lui dire, mais vous sentez que vous devriez dire quelque chose, alors vous sortez la première chose qui vous vient en tête.

« Ce dessin est vraiment nul. »

Un silence. Dave garde les yeux fixés sur l’écran.

Puis un gloussement contenu, qui se transforme en début de rire.

« Ouais. Ouais, il est nul. »

Vous souriez à votre tour, souriez un peu trop et vos doubles canines ressortent, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. Dave laisse échapper un petit rire étouffé à nouveau et cette fois vous ne pouvez plus vous retenir ; vous riez, riez vraiment. Vous n’avez pas l’habitude et vos dents vous gênent, ça sonne bizarre, pas naturel, mais pour la première fois, vous n’en avez rien à faire.

 

La journée est terminée depuis longtemps et déjà il fait nuit. Vous attendez que Dave ait fini de dîner, seul dans un petit salon donnant sur la salle à manger. Vous restez debout comme l’étiquette l’exige, mais vous donneriez n’importe quoi pour un fauteuil. Vous avez vraiment mal à la tête ; déjà vous sentez des grésillements d’énergie psionique s’échapper de vos cornes. Vous avez la nausée, la tête qui tourne, un peu. Vous essayez de vous concentrer sur quelque chose ; le vase à côté de vous, un deuxième de l’autre côté de la porte. Symétriques. Ça vous apaise. Un seul tableau par contre, vous essayez de l’ignorer. Vous devez avoir de la fièvre, probablement. Heureusement vous pourrez bientôt retourner dans votre chambre. Le slime de votre récupéracocon vous aidera à relâcher l’énergie en trop.

La porte s’ouvre enfin, et vous voyez Dave arriver.

« C’était pas la peine de m’attendre.  
\- C’est mon travail. »

Vous essayez de ne pas avoir l’air épuisé en parlant, et vous pensez avoir plutôt bien réussi puisque Dave passe devant vous sans rien dire, s’apprêtant déjà à quitter la pièce. Vous voulez le suivre, mais soudain votre tête se remet à tourner ; un pas devant vous et votre vision se brouille.

« Hé, mec, ça va pas ?  
\- Je… C’est juste… »

Vous secouez la tête pour vous réveiller et essayez de prendre appui sur la première chose à portée. Vous ne pensiez plus vraiment au vase en faisant ça.

Vous y pensez à présent, en entendant le fracas de quelque chose qui se brise au sol, et tout votre corps se fige de terreur. Vous fixez les éclats par terre, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de relever la tête quand une porte s’ouvre à la volée, qu’une voix forte – une des domestiques, vous reconnaissez sa voix – s’élève et demande ce qui s’est passé.

« C’est toi qui a fait ça ?! »

Vous levez les yeux, pétrifié, et vos lèvres tremblent. Vous vous apprêtez à hocher la tête, imaginez déjà les cris, les punitions, le renvoi au dortoir, nouvelles punitions, les rires des autres trolls – mais un autre bruit à côté de vous, et vous réalisez que Dave vient de faire tomber le deuxième vase d’un simple geste de la main. Vous le fixez sans comprendre, et la femme le fixe aussi, ouvre la bouche mais la referme, comme si elle se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se retourne et s’en va, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Vous regardez toujours Dave, cherchez une réponse dans ses yeux mais n’y trouvez que votre reflet dans les verres de ses lunettes.

« Ça va aller ?  
\- Huh, oui, juste… Mal à la tête. »

Vous êtes trop fatigué pour parler davantage, alors vous passez juste une main sur votre front pour essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur. Quand vous rouvrez les yeux, une petite main s’agrippe à votre manche et Dave vous traîne doucement avec lui jusqu’à l’étage.

Vous vous laissez guider sans rien dire, marchant sans regarder devant vous, ralentissant un peu dans les escaliers. Vous réalisez que vous êtes dans sa chambre seulement quand vous entendez la porte se refermer derrière vous deux. L’instant d’après, vous êtes assis sur le lit de Dave et il s’assoit à côté de vous. Vos yeux se perdent dans les motifs de ses draps, les symboles des quadrants, pour une raison qui vous échappe.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Vous levez timidement la tête, croisez un visage un peu inquiet.

« Hm, question stupide, j’imagine, poursuit Dave.  
\- Je vais bien, vous mentez. C’est juste mes pouvoirs psioniques, j’ai… un peu de mal à les gérer. »

En disant ça, vous sentez quelques étincelles rouges et bleues danser au-dessus de vos cornes et vous grimacez. Vous fermez les yeux quand soudain vous sentez les mains de Dave se poser sur vos tempes et vous sursautez à ce contact.  
À cette distance, vous pouvez voir les yeux du garçon derrière ses lunettes, bien que vous n’en discerniez pas la couleur. Vous pouvez voir qu’il est inquiet, même si encore une fois il a l’air d’essayer de le cacher. Vos joues se réchauffent sans que vous ne sachiez trop pourquoi.

« Hm, mon frère faisait ça quand j’avais mal à la tête, quand j’étais plus p’tit. J’peux arrêter, si ça te dérange.  
\- Non, c’est… c’est bien. »

Vous fermez les yeux et soupirez longuement, tandis que Dave masse doucement vos tempes douloureuses. Vous essayez de vous relaxer, et de nouvelles étincelles jaillissent de vos cornes.

« Ouah.  
\- Désolé. C’est pas dangereux.  
\- C’est cool. »

Vos joues se colorent un peu plus, et vous ne savez pas quoi répondre.

« Pourquoi tu m’as défendu ? Vous demandez à la place.  
\- Chais pas. Comme ça.  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je parte.  
\- Hm. »

Il ne répond rien de plus et vous vous permettez de sourire. Vous sentez vos muscles crispés se détendre, et le bourdonnement dans votre tête s’apaise peu à peu tandis que vous vous concentrez sur la respiration calme du jeune humain.

Vous savez que vous ne pourrez jamais être amis. Vous avez encore assez de bon sens pour ça. Mais vous vous autorisez à espérer quand même, à croire que vous n’êtes plus tout seul, qu’il y a quelqu’un qui partage votre solitude et votre souffrance et qui accepte de rester avec vous.

Vous ne serez sans doute jamais amis, mais pour l’instant, vous voulez juste rester avec Dave le plus longtemps possible.


	4. Kanaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas faire Kanaya =w=

Votre nom est Kanaya Maryam.

En âge humain, on vous l’a appris, vous avez dix ans. Dix ans, c’est long, et c’est court en même temps. C’est assez pour avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, assez pour être lasse d’une vie de travail, mais encore trop court pour être une adulte, trop court pour comprendre ce qu’on ne vous explique pas. Alors vous ne dites rien, vous écoutez, vous obéissez. Ce n’est pas si mal, au fond. C’est ce pour quoi vous êtes venue au monde, et vous n’êtes pas de ceux et celles qui renient leur destin.

Vous aimez bien écouter. Ils pensent que vous êtes trop occupée à nettoyer, que vous ne prêtez pas attention à ce qu’ils disent ou bien que vous ne comprenez pas. Parfois ils oublient votre présence, comme un meuble, une décoration à laquelle on ne prête plus attention, à force. On ne remarque plus quand vous êtes là ou non. Mais vous les écoutez, ces histoires d’humains. Rumeurs, ragots, parfois infondés, parfois carrément mesquins. Les nouvelles du jour, informations diverses, liste des mariages, liste des décès, tous ces noms que vous ne connaissez pas, mais vous les repassez dans votre tête pour les mémoriser malgré tout. Et puis tout le reste, les discussions banales que l’on répète cent fois à cent personnes différentes, changeant parfois certains détails selon à qui on s’adresse, quitte à se contredire ; les souvenirs que l’on raconte, que l’on déforme, au fil du temps, sans y faire attention – vous y faites attention – ou bien que l’on oublie, on ne sait plus où c’était, et vous vous en souvenez, mais vous ne dites jamais rien, car ce serait impoli, ce n’est pas votre place, vous, vous aimez juste écouter.

Parce que vous écoutez, vous l’avez senti venir, aussi vous ne vous étonnez pas. Vous savez que la famille pour qui vous travaillez a fait faillite. Vous savez que le cours de la bourse ne cesse de chuter, qu’ils ont perdu des milliers et des milliers en actions. Vous savez qu’ils sont désespérés, que leur seule bouée de secours est cette famille si riche qui est prête à signer un contrat qui sauverait leur commerce. Vous les avez entendus, entre eux, se rappeler l’un à l’autre de bien faire attention à ne rien dire de vexant, sermonner leurs enfants pour qu’ils ne se comportent pas mal, car il faut faire bonne impression. On vous a rappelé mille et une fois de bien les laver, bien les habiller, de veiller à ce qu’ils soient présentables, et ce n’était pas facile car les enfants humains se sont jamais contents, mais vous savez les faire écouter, même si ce n’est pas votre rôle. Ils ont fini par vous confier leur garde car la gouvernante plus âgée n’en pouvait plus, et vous ne vous en plaignez pas. C’est toujours mieux que de frotter le sol ou récurer la vaisselle sale.

Vous savez qu’ils n’ont plus les moyens d’employer deux domestiques à plein temps. Et les enfants commencent à être grands, ils écoutent mieux leurs parents. Vous saviez déjà que vous ne tarderez pas à être revendue au plus offrant.

Puis un jour vous les avez entendus parler à cet homme à la carrure si imposante, si respectable, vétéran de guerre, célébrité richissime. Ils n’ont pas manqué de relever qu’il avait du mal avec sa petite-fille, qu’il pensait lui trouver un troll pour s’en occuper, comme toutes ces familles bourgeoises. Ça tombait bien, avaient dit vos employeurs, et ils vous avaient appelée, ils vous avaient fait vous tenir droite, silencieuse, et ils avaient parlé ; l’homme avait dit que ce n’était pas la peine mais si, si, on insiste, ce sera un cadeau pour célébrer notre association, et vous verrez, elle est très douée avec les enfants – et deux heures plus tard, votre sort était réglé.

 

Le jour où vous arrivez au foyer de la famille Harley, vous ne savez toujours pas si vous devez vous réjouir ou vous attrister de votre nouvelle vie. Vous vous dites que ça n’a pas vraiment grande importance, si ce n’est que vous n’aurez plus à vous occuper du ménage, seulement de la garde de la fillette – qui a fait cinq ans en décembre dernier, à ce que vous avez entendu. Vous trouvez la tache un peu trop facile après avoir passé la quasi-totalité de votre vie dans une maison où vous alterniez corvées et garde d’enfants, mais vous n’allez pas vous en plaindre.

La maison est un peu à l’écart de la ville, près de la forêt. Vous savez deux-trois choses sur la famille Harley ; une famille aussi importante est souvent cible des racontars et des potins, et celle-ci a l’avantage d’avoir une histoire originale. L’homme que vous avez rencontré, général durant les années de guerre depuis longtemps révolues, aventurier intrépide le reste de sa vie, n’est plus vu à présent que comme un vieil excentrique à la retraite que l’on respecte malgré tout pour ses prouesses passées. Les parents de la fillette que vous allez devoir garder ayant trouvé la mort dans un accident alors que, suivant les traces du vieux général, ils passaient le plus gros de leur vie à explorer divers sites dangereux, c’est désormais lui qui élève seul la petite Jade, ce qui n’est pas pour plaire à beaucoup qui considèrent que l’homme est bien trop âgé pour élever correctement une enfant aussi turbulente.

L’air matinal est frais, peut-être un peu trop pour la saison. Heureusement, on vous a laissé emporter votre manteau et votre écharpe avec vous, de même que vos deux tenues de rechange, soigneusement pliées dans une petite valise. Ce ne sont pas des vêtements de grand luxe, mais vous y êtes habituée et vous les avez entretenus avec soin, les recousant et rafistolant vous-même lorsque besoin était. Vous n’aimez pas vous vanter, mais vous pensez avoir toujours fait un travail relativement bon pour les garder en état. Vous avez beau être une troll, vous portez un soin tout particulier à votre apparence – un de vos rares plaisirs dans la vie.

 

Outre les professeurs particuliers de la petite qui ne logent pas sur place, peu de domestiques travaillent à la maison Harley, comme vous aurez vite fait de l’apprendre. Une vieille femme à l’air bienveillant mais ferme et un garçonnet encore maladroit s’occupent de la cuisine, une autre femme un peu plus jeune partageant votre couleur de sang a pour tâche l’entretien de la maison, et deux hommes d’âge moyen sont attitrés à l’écurie et au jardin, ainsi qu’un troisième gardant l’entrée principale. C’est vraiment peu, vous pensez, quand on voit la taille de la propriété, d’autant plus que la famille Harley est loin d’être sans le sou. D’un autre côté, le calme de l’endroit n’est pas pour vous déplaire.  

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que l’on ne vous informe de ce en quoi votre travail ici consistera : aider la petite à se laver et s’habiller, la mener prendre son petit déjeuner après quoi auront lieu ses leçons matinales pendant lesquelles vous pourrez vous occuper comme bon vous semble. À midi, prendre votre repas avec elle, et la surveiller le restant de la journée jusqu’au repas du soir qu’elle prendra seule avec son grand-père. Enfin, l’aider avec sa toilette avant de la mettre au lit. Surprise, vous demandez si c’est vraiment tout ce qu’on attend de vous, mais l’homme qui vous donnait les instructions se contente de sourire avec l’air de celui qui sait quelque chose que vous ignorez mais qui n’ose pas vous le révéler.

 

Finalement, la visite de la maison vous aura pris toute la matinée, et lorsque l’on ne trouve plus rien à vous expliquer, l’heure du déjeuner est déjà passée et on vous redirige vers les cuisines où l’on vous a, semble-t-il, gardé une part. Vous mangez donc seule, mais ce n’est pas vraiment nouveau. Ou du moins, vous étiez seule au début, jusqu’à ce qu’une silhouette minuscule se faufile discrètement par la porte. Enfin, vous pensez que son intention était d’être discrète. Par politesse, vous faites semblant de n’avoir rien vu et poursuivez votre repas.

Du coin de l’œil, vous observez une tête d’enfant apparaître à l’autre bout de la table, lentement, comme pour vous regarder sans être vue. Vous retenez à peine un petit sourire, et deux immenses yeux verts font soudain surface. Vous arrêtez de manger et fixez les deux billes qui s’écarquillent de surprise – pensait-elle ne pas être repérée ? Probablement – et le visage de la fillette qui se dévoile et s’illumine d’un grand sourire auquel il manque quelques dents.

« Tu t’appelles comment, madame ? »

Vous levez un sourcil perplexe. Madame ? Vous n’êtes qu’une enfant, et une enfant troll qui plus est. Ce serait même plutôt à vous de l’appeler ainsi.

« Inutile de m’appeler comme ça, je n’ai que dix ans.  
\- Oh, d’accord !  
\- Et mon nom est Kanaya. J’imagine que tu es Jade ? »

La fillette hoche la tête, un grand sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres. Vous terminez votre repas tandis qu’elle vous fixe toujours, patiente. Lorsque vous vous levez et amenez l’assiette dans l’évier où trône déjà une pile de vaisselle sale, Jade est derrière vous, vous suivant comme un petit chien. Elle se remet à sourire quand vous vous tournez vers elle.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » Demande-t-elle.

Vous réfléchissez un instant. On ne vous a rien dit de particulier pour aujourd’hui, aussi vous supposez que votre travail commence dès maintenant. S’il vous suffit de la surveiller jusqu’à la fin de l’après-midi, faire connaissance avec elle ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ce n’est encore qu’une petite fille humaine, elle voudra probablement jouer à la poupée ou à la marelle.

« Bien sûr. À quoi voudrais-tu jouer ?  
\- Hm… Cache-cache ! »

Ce n’est pas totalement ce que vous aviez espéré, mais ce n’est pas si mal, vous vous dites.

« Tu comptes ! Jusqu’à, euh… Jusqu’à dix mille !  
\- C’est beaucoup, dix mille. Que dis-tu de cent ?  
\- Bon, d’accord.  
\- Et je ne connais pas bien la maison, alors si on disait que tu n’as le droit de te cacher que dans le jardin ? »

Vous ne voudriez pas entrer par mégarde dans une pièce qui vous est interdite, après tout.

« Oui, oui… Allez, on y va ! S’impatiente Jade.  
\- J’arrive. »

La petite fille vous emboîte le pas, et vous la suivez jusqu’au jardin. La propriété est vaste, mais fermée par une clôture, et vous avez déjà pris soin de demander si la petite pouvait s’aventurer librement à l’extérieur. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Vous espérez juste que vous n’aurez pas trop de mal à la trouver.

« Tu triches pas, hein !  
\- Promis. »

Jade vous sourit, et elle attend que vous vous soyez tournée face à l’arbre devant vous, vos yeux fermés, pour partir en courant. Vous entendez le bruit de ses petits pas qui s’éloignent tandis que vous commencez à compter dans votre tête. Vous avez appris à compter des années plus tôt, en faisant réviser les enfants que vous gardiez à l’époque. Vous avez même aidé des enfants de votre dortoir à apprendre à leur tour. C’était avant que vous ne soyez embauchée à plein temps par votre ancienne famille, bien sûr. Les avantages étaient nombreux, surtout que votre dortoir n’était pas des mieux entretenus, mais le contact des enfants de votre espèce vous manquait un peu ; les humains que vous avez connus étaient toujours trop gâtés et égoïstes. Vous imaginez qu’ici non plus vous ne verrez pas beaucoup d’enfants trolls, à part peut-être le garçon des cuisines qui est un peu plus jeune que vous.

Rapidement, vous arrivez à cent et vous rouvrez les yeux. Vous scrutez la vaste étendue verte qui s’étend devant vous, parsemée de buissons taillés et d’arbres, de haies et de parterres de fleurs, ainsi que plusieurs statues dont beaucoup représentant des grenouilles, pour une raison que vous ignorez. Vous ne savez pas trop par où commencer à chercher, alors vous vous aventurez un peu au hasard. Au moins, ce sera une bonne opportunité pour vous habituer et prendre vos repères ici.

 

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, vous pensez avoir fait tout le tour de la propriété, mais vous n’avez pas encore trouvé où la petite s’était cachée. Vous entreprenez de refaire le tour en cherchant plus méticuleusement – de toute façon, vous avez tout l’après-midi, inutile de vous presser, et Jade refera probablement surface d’ici l’heure du goûter – mais en arrivant près de l’écurie, une petite silhouette à cornes vous interpelle. Vous reconnaissez facilement le garçon travaillant en cuisine, occupé à nourrir les chevaux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour ? »

Vous avez parlé plutôt calmement, mais le garçon sursaute violemment et pousse un cri apeuré en se retournant. Vous clignez plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise d’une réaction si extrême.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
\- Euh, c’est… C’est pas grave ! Haha. Désolé. »

Il vous sert un petit sourire timide et vous souriez à votre tour, tentant de le rassurer un peu. Il semble déjà un peu plus à l’aise, aussi vous continuez :

« Nous n’avons pas été présentés, je crois. Je suis Kanaya.  
\- Hm, Tavros. C’est mon nom, je veux dire.  
\- Enchantée, Tavros. »

Vous attendez un peu après ça, mais le garçon n’a pas l’air de vouloir rajouter quelque chose. En fait, il vous paraît plutôt mal à l’aise. Peut-être qu’il n’a pas l’habitude de parler à des étrangers. Vous imaginez que peu de monde doit venir ici, ou en tout cas pas des trolls. Puisqu’il ne dit toujours rien, vous reprenez :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu n’aurais pas vu Jade dans le coin ?  
\- Euh, je crois pas, enfin, pas depuis ce matin… Je crois. Pourquoi ?  
\- On joue à cache-cache, mais visiblement elle est plus forte que moi.  
\- Oh… Hm. »

Tavros jette des petits coups d’œil un peu partout, comme s’il cachait quelque chose. Vous froncez un peu les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Euh, n- rien !  
\- Tu as quelque chose à dire. Je t’écoute.  
\- Ah… C’est juste que, hm… Jade, elle… est probablement plus là.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Uuuh…  
\- Tavros ?  
\- C’est que, elle fait toujours ça. S’échapper, je veux dire. Alors elle t’a probablement fait croire ça mais en fait elle voulait juste que tu, hm, la surveilles pas. Enfin, je pense. Désolé. »

Vous vous figez à ces mots, et quand vous réalisez qu’il n’a probablement pas tort, vous sentez vos joues devenir vertes de honte.

« Tu veux dire qu’elle… ?  
\- F- Faut pas que tu le prennes pour toi, hein ! Je veux dire, elle fait ça à tout le monde, même son grand-père, il a du mal des fois. Parce qu’elle veut tout le temps aller jouer dans la forêt, alors qu’elle a pas le droit. Tu pouvais pas savoir, donc, hm… T’en fais pas trop, je pense, personne te dira rien.  
\- … Il faut que je la retrouve. »

Vous passez une main sur votre visage en soupirant. Vous n’arrivez pas à y croire. Vous vous êtes fait avoir par une fillette de cinq ans, c’est probablement la chose la plus embarrassante qu’il vous soit jamais arrivée. Vous aimeriez vous donner des claques tellement vous vous sentez stupide et naïve à présent !

Mais pour l’instant, le plus important est que vous devez retrouver Jade. Si elle est réellement partie dans les bois, alors qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Elle pourrait bien se perdre, ou croiser un animal sauvage, et que dirait-on de vous si vous laissiez votre protégée se blesser dès le premier jour ! Plus personne ne vous confierait d’enfants. Et puis, même si vous êtes un peu énervée qu’elle vous ait joué un tour, Jade reste une enfant. Elle n’a que cinq ans, c’est bien trop dangereux pour elle de partir seule. S’il lui arrivait malheur par votre faute, vous ne pourriez plus vous regarder en face dans le miroir.

« Euh, je pense qu’elle reviendra avant l’heure de manger, enfin… Elle est toujours revenue. La plupart du temps.  
\- Mais c’est mon travail.  
\- Hm. B- Bonne chance, alors ! »

Vous ne prenez pas le temps de dire merci – de toute façon le garçon s’est déjà retourné, l’air visiblement encore plus gêné qu’avant – et vous vous dirigez vers le fond du jardin, donnant sur la forêt.

Déjà, comment a-t-elle pu sortir malgré la clôture entourant tout le domaine ? Vous longez cette dernière à la recherche d’une quelconque brèche, mais elle s’avère sans faille. Vous commencez à vous demander si Tavros ne vous aurait pas joué un tour (même s’il n’avait pas vraiment l’air de vous mentir) quand soudain vous croyez apercevoir quelque chose bouger entre les arbres, de l’autre côté de la clôture. Plissant un peu les yeux, vous poussez un cri de surprise en distinguant Jade. La fillette se fige en vous entendant et vous regarde quelques secondes avant de tout bonnement s’échapper en vitesse, s’enfonçant plus profond dans la forêt. Quelle sale petite… !

Vous réfléchissez à un moyen de passer outre la clôture. Vous pourriez tenter de l’escalader, mais vous risqueriez de déchirer vos vêtements, et puis ce n’est même pas dit que vous y parviendriez. Plus vous y pensez, plus vous vous demandez comment Jade a fait pour sortir… Mais vous y réfléchirez une autre fois. Vous n’avez pas d’autre choix que de passer par le portail principal, et tandis que vous vous y rendez, vous réfléchissez à ce que vous allez bien pouvoir dire au gardien pour expliquer que vous voulez sortir.  
Au final, ce dernier vous épargne cette peine, un sourire compatissant se dessinant sur ses lèvres noires tandis qu’il vous lance un « bon courage ! » qui teint vos joues de vert. Visiblement, tout le monde ici s’attendait à ce que vous échouiez dans votre tâche. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous sentir honteuse ; vous qui pensiez être douée avec les enfants…

 

Une fois dehors, vous vous dirigez sans attendre vers l’endroit où vous avez aperçu Jade. Évidemment, elle ne vous aura pas attendue, et vous n’avez pas d’autre choix que de vous enfoncer dans la forêt. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que les branches trainant au sol et dans les arbres s’accrochent à vos vêtements et que la terre et la mousse humide ne salissent vos chaussures et vous grimacez un peu tout en relevant les pans de votre jupe longue. Vous ne détestez pas la forêt, loin de là, mais si vous aviez su vous auriez choisi vos vêtements différemment.

Mais peu importe tout ça, vous devez retrouver Jade. 

 

Bien sûr, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Vous avez eu beau fouiller de tous les côtés, aucune trace de la petite, et le soleil commence déjà à se coucher à présent. Vous ne comptez plus les fois où vous avez manqué de trébucher ; vous avez déchiré votre jupe, aussi. Les pires scénarios tournent en boucle dans votre tête : et si elle s’était perdue ? Si elle était quelque part en train de pleurer, attendant qu’on la retrouve ? Pire : si elle s’était cogné la tête et gisait, inconsciente, à la merci du premier animal errant venu ? Vous continuez à chercher jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse nuit, et c’est quand vous trébuchez à nouveau, vous étalant cette fois sans aucune grâce dans la boue, que vous décidez de rentrer.

Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de saluer le gardien qui vous laisse passer sans rien dire ; vous avez trop honte pour ne serait-ce que lever la tête et le regarder en face. L’heure de son repas est déjà passée depuis un moment, on va sûrement vous demander où est Jade… Qu’est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir répondre ? Et si on vous accusait ? C’est un peu de votre faute après tout, vous deviez la surveiller. C’est donc épuisée et anxieuse que vous arrivez devant la maison.

Pour découvrir Jade en train de discuter joyeusement avec Tavros – enfin, lui semble plus mal à l’aise qu’autre chose. Vous pourriez hurler. Vous allez probablement hurler.

Vous ne hurlez pas finalement, prenant au lieu de ça une profonde inspiration, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de bouillir de rage. Elle n’aurait pas pu vous dire qu’elle était rentrée ? Et vous qui vous faisiez du souci pour elle tout ce temps ! Quand elle vous voit, la fillette se tourne vers vous avec un sourire des plus innocents qui soient.

« Ben Kanaya, t’étais où ? »

Vous la fixez sans rien dire, et elle se contente d’incliner sa tête sur le côté. Vous soupirez ; elle n’a même pas l’air de réaliser. Lui crier dessus ne changera pas grand-chose si elle n’avait pas de mauvaises intentions, alors vous vous contentez de marcher jusqu’à elle et de lui prendre la main.

« Peu importe. Tu dois être fatiguée, c’est l’heure d’aller au lit.  
\- Hm, d’accord ! »

Elle vous suit jusqu’à sa chambre sans rien dire, sa petite main serrant la vôtre. Elle est vraiment minuscule, quand vous y pensez. Ce n’est qu’une petite fille après tout, une petite fille qui a grandi sans ses parents et dont le grand-père semble trop occupé pour s’occuper d’elle aussi souvent qu’il le devrait. Même vous qui n’avez pas de parents avez toujours été entourée d’éducateurs et d’adultes qui vous ont appris à éviter le danger, qui vous ont enseigné les comportements à avoir en présence d’humains, les choses essentielles de la vie. Mais Jade n’a personne pour ça, au fond.

Vous arrivez dans sa chambre et vous commencez à l’aider à se mettre en pyjama. Elle aurait sans doute besoin de prendre un bain après avoir passé l’après-midi dehors, mais vu comme elle n’a pas arrêté de bailler depuis tout à l’heure, vous imaginez que vous pouvez faire l’impasse là-dessus pour cette fois.

« C’est dangereux de sortir toute seule dans la forêt, tu sais ? »

La fillette vous regarde avec des yeux endormis.

« J’étais pas toute seule, j’étais avec Bec !  
\- Bec ?  
\- Oui, Bec, mon chien. »

Vous soupirez mais n’insistez pas. Vous êtes fatiguée vous aussi, et vous n’avez qu’une envie à présent, c’est de fermer vos paupières et de laisser le sommeil vous gagner. Vous n’aurez sans doute même pas le courage de recoudre vos vêtements ; ils attendront demain. Aussitôt Jade mise au lit, vous vous dirigez vers votre chambre, juste en face de la sienne.

N’empêche, vous commencez à vous dire que votre nouvelle vie ici ne sera probablement pas de tout repos comme vous l’aviez cru au départ. Vous êtes habituée aux petites familles bourgeoises, aux enfants strictement encadrés, rarement laissés seuls. Ça, vous saviez le gérer ; le pire qui pouvait arriver était qu’ils cassent quelque chose ou qu’ils refusent de faire leurs devoirs. Là, vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que vous devez faire avec Jade… Mais une chose est sûre, vous n’allez pas baisser les bras aussi facilement ! Vous êtes Kanaya Maryam, dix ans en âge humain, et vous n’êtes pas de ceux et celles qui abandonnent dès le premier jour ! Vous élèverez Jade comme il se doit et vous n’aurez de répit que lorsqu’elle sera devenue une adulte convenable.

C’est sur ces belles pensées que vous vous endormez, et vous tentez de faire taire cette petite voix qui vous dit – et elle a probablement raison – que les choses ne seront certainement pas aussi simples que vous aimeriez le croire…


	5. Bleu

Vous vous appelez Karkat Vantas et vous avez maintenant neuf ans. Vous n’êtes plus le gamin insouciant et ignorant que vous étiez en arrivant dans cette maison. Du moins c’est ce que vous aimez penser. Vous aimez vous dire que vous avez grandi, que vous êtes plus mature, plus intelligent à présent. Vous n’avez plus beaucoup d’occasions de vous bagarrer avec les autres enfants trolls comme autrefois, mais vous prenez soin de travailler votre corps un minimum. Après tout, à quoi servirait un garde du corps incapable de défendre qui que ce soit ? À rien.

Vous aimez vous appeler « garde du corps ». Ça sonne un peu comme une sorte de chevalier, un protecteur. Ça fait personne respectable ; vous vous sentez puissant. Bien sûr, vous ne vous appelez comme ça que dans votre tête. Pour le reste du monde, vous n’êtes qu’un troll, mais qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

John a sept ans. Il sait lire, et il commence à savoir écrire plus ou moins correctement. Il est en retard par rapport aux autres enfants de son âge – ou en tout cas, par rapport aux autres enfants de bonnes familles – mais vous n’avez pas vraiment votre mot à dire là-dessus, alors vous la fermez. Sauf devant John. Vous ne vous gênez jamais pour vous moquer de lui quand vous êtes seuls. Mais ça n’a pas l’air de vraiment l’atteindre ; à vrai dire il s’en fiche. Il est un peu bête, pour ne pas dire débile. En tout cas, c’est votre avis. Pour ses parents, il suit juste son propre rythme, et les gens qui visitent la maison de temps à autres l’assomment de compliments hypocrites. Ha ! Vous les avez entendus parler dans son dos, quand il n’y avait personne pour les écouter. Ils cherchaient tous à mettre leurs propres marmots en valeur en les comparant à John. « Ma fille sait déjà écrire depuis l’âge de cinq ans ! », « mon fils à moi a appris à lire en seulement deux mois ! »… Pour vous, ce ne sont que des charognes. Malheureusement, même si vous pouviez leur répondre, vous n’auriez pas vraiment grand-chose à dire pour défendre votre humain. John n’est pas particulièrement malin. Il n’a pas d’avance sur les enfants de son âge, et plus il grandit, plus il a l’air maigrichon et faible. Vous n’avez pas beaucoup d’espoir pour son avenir, honnêtement.

Pas comme si c’était votre problème ! Enfin, un peu quand même. Bien sûr, c’est votre rôle de vous occuper de John Egbert, et vous n’avez pas l’intention d’échouer. Vous avez votre fierté, et hors de question que l’on dise que l’humain que garde Karkat Vantas est un bon à rien !

Aujourd’hui comme la plupart des jours, vous n’avez pas une minute à vous. John suit ses cours particuliers, auxquels vous ne tenez pas particulièrement à assister. Et de toute façon, le professeur vous a banni de la pièce, car vous distrayiez le petit avec, vous citez, vos « commentaires totalement inappropriés ». Pas votre faute si ce débile de John posait des questions aussi stupides !

Enfin bref, on aurait pu croire qu’être libéré de John vous permettrait de vous la couler douce, mais entre votre entraînement quotidien du matin – un parcours strict que vous vous êtes fixé et auquel vous vous tenez scrupuleusement – et les diverses tâches que l’on ne se gêne pas pour vous confier, vous n’avez souvent pas beaucoup de temps pour vous. Aujourd’hui encore, vous avez dû parcourir toute la ville parce que _monsieur_ John avait besoin de nouvelles fournitures scolaires. Comme à chaque fois, vous avez protesté. On vous a répondu que vous n’aviez rien de mieux à faire. Vous avez rétorqué qu’il y avait des domestiques pour ce genre de choses. On vous a demandé si vous préfériez faire les travaux des domestiques pendant qu’ils allaient faire les courses. Vous n’avez rien pu répondre, alors vous avez juste poussé un juron avant d’y aller.

Vous n’aimez pas vraiment sortir. Et encore moins dans les quartiers populaires. Quand vous escortez John quelque part ou que vous l’accompagnez, lui et sa famille, aux soirées mondaines organisées à tout bout de champ, vous traversez les rues du cœur de la ville, à pied ou en voiture, et il n’y a jamais personne pour vous embêter. Que des humains, les seuls trolls présents étant ceux les accompagnant, tout comme vous accompagnez John. De beaux petits chiens de garde bien éduqués, en somme. Les quartiers à la périphérie de la ville ne sont pas vraiment pareils. Là, trolls et humains de bas-rang se mêlent dans un brouhaha quasi-constant. Les rues sont sales, et les commerçants ambulants étalent leur marchandise n’importe où, hurlant à tout va pour promouvoir leurs articles sans se soucier de vos tympans sensibles. Il y a aussi le risque presque permanent de se faire voler ou bousculer par quelqu’un de pas net. Vous avez toujours connu ces rues ; vous savez éviter les agressions et vous connaissez les techniques des pickpockets pour les avoir pratiquées vous-même dans votre jeunesse, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de râler à chaque fois que vous devez y mettre les pieds. Vous n’aimez pas le bruit, et vous aimez encore moins la foule. Malheureusement, ce sont dans ces quartiers que sont établis la plupart des commerçants. Les nobles et les bourgeois n’y mettent jamais les pieds – pourquoi s’embêter quand ils peuvent envoyer leurs domestiques le faire pour eux ? Putains d’humains.

Le seul avantage de marcher dans les rues commerçantes est que vous n’avez pas besoin de bien vous habiller ou de surveiller vos manières. Personne ne fait attention à vous, personne ne vous regarde de haut, et la plupart du temps, personne ne vous embête.

Vous arrivez dans la papeterie que vous connaissez bien – normal, vous connaissez cette ville par cœur – et vous vous remémorez ce qu’on vous a demandé d’acheter. Quand vous avez rassemblé tout ce qu’il fallait, vous vous dirigez vers le comptoir. Le vendeur, un humain à la peau foncée et à la bedaine imposante, fait mine de vous ignorer en lisant son journal. Les boutiques sont souvent tenues par des humains ; peu de trolls parviennent à économiser assez d’argent pour ouvrir leur propre commerce, après tout. Pour un humain c’est plus simple, les enfants héritent de leurs parents, mais les trolls naissent seuls et personne ne s’embête, lorsqu’un troll adulte décède, à rechercher sa progéniture pour lui remettre les possessions de ses géniteurs.

Vous raclez votre gorge et vous voyez l’humain sursauter très légèrement, mais malgré tout il continue de vous ignorer. C’est souvent l’inconvénient quand on est un enfant troll un peu trop petit pour son âge. On n’est jamais pris au sérieux.

Vous posez tout ce que vous tenez sur le comptoir, en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible. Deux crayons roulent et manquent de tomber par terre, mais vous ne faites aucun geste pour les rattraper, fixant l’homme dans les yeux. Au moins, il a fini par tourner la tête vers vous. Avec une lenteur qui vous ferait presque hurler de frustration, il plie son journal et le pose soigneusement derrière lui avant de finalement encaisser vos articles. Quand il a fini, vous comptez la monnaie. Par chance, ça vous a coûté moins cher que prévu, aussi vous utilisez les quelques pièces restantes pour vous payer quelques bonbons pour la route. Personne ne le remarquera, de toute façon.

Une fois rentré, c’est pratiquement l’heure à laquelle le crétin d’humain dont vous vous occupez a terminé ses leçons. Vous passez rapidement en cuisine pour chiper un truc à grignoter – manquez de vous faire assommer par un des cuisiniers en colère au passage – et rejoignez le hall d’entrée où vous attendez, assis à même le sol. À deux reprises des domestiques passent et vous jettent un regard désapprobateur, mais vous n’en avez que faire. S’ils voulaient un troll bien éduqué, ils avaient qu’à se payer un de ces putains de sangs bleus ou indigo.

« Karkat ! »

Vous levez une tête agacée en direction de John, qui se dirige vers vous avec son sourire habituel. Un soupir plus tard, vous vous relevez et époussetez brièvement votre pantalon gris, après quoi vous croisez simplement les bras.

« T’as passé une bonne journée ? Demande le garçon, l’air le plus innocent qui soit.  
\- Devine. J’ai dû traverser la moitié de la ville pour acheter ton bordel, comme si c’était à moi de m’occuper de ça.  
\- La chance !  
\- Tss. »

Vous savez que John n’a pas le droit d’aller en ville et qu’il en a toujours rêvé. À chaque fois, il vous colle pendant des heures pour savoir ce que vous avez fait et vu, comme si vous reveniez d’un spectacle ou quelque chose du genre. Vous lui avez pourtant dit que c’était totalement inintéressant. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui peut l’attirer à ce point dans les rues sales et trop peuplées. Probablement que s’il y avait vraiment été, il ne serait pas aussi enthousiaste.

Vous accompagnez John jusqu’à sa chambre. La pièce a bien changé ces derniers jours ; vous ne savez pas trop pourquoi mais son père s’est apparemment mis dans la tête de lui acheter tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un arlequin dernièrement. Vous pensez que c’est en rapport à un dessin que John a fait. En tout cas, si ce dernier avait l’air plutôt content au départ, vous voyez bien à présent que le surplus de clowns a fini par l’agacer – la plupart ont terminé empilés dans le fond de votre chambre à vous car ils lui faisaient trop peur la nuit. En outre, quelques mois auparavant, John est tombé sur un film à la télé et depuis il collectionne objets et posters de ce duo d’abrutis et leur fantôme vert gluant et moche, alors bien sûr, les murs de sa chambre en ont subi les conséquences.

À peine arrivés, John court s’assoir sur son lit et vous regarde avec de grands yeux impatients. Génial, vous n’allez pas y échapper une fois de plus. À contrecœur vous le rejoignez et vous asseyez au bout de son lit.

« Alors, alors ? Crie presque John. Y’avait des trucs cool en ville ?  
\- Pour la cinquantième fois, y’a rien de « cool » dans cette putain de ville. C’était chiant. J’me suis fait chier. Un vieux croulant a essayé de me faire trébucher sur le chemin du retour et j’ai failli me faire mordre par un sale clébard puant. C’est tout le contraire de cool.  
\- T’as vu un chien ? C’est trop bien ! P’pa veut toujours pas que j’en aie un…  
\- Encore heureux ! Tu jouerais avec et c’est moi qui devrais nettoyer son bordel après. En plus un gamin comme toi saurait pas s’en occuper.  
\- C’est pas vrai ! Je le traiterais bien, je lui apprendrais des tours… En plus, Jade a le même âge que moi et elle a un chien !  
\- C’est la morveuse qui faisait que hurler quand elle est venue ? Putain on peut dire que tu sais choisir tes amis…  
\- Héhé, merci !  
\- C’était ironique, crétin !  
\- Jade est cool. Elle m’a dit que si j’avais un ordinateur, on pourrait discuter par Internet ! Du coup je vais demander un ordinateur à mon père, j’espère qu’il sera d’accord. »

John continue sur ce sujet un bon moment et vous ne l’écoutez que d’une oreille. Ce qu’il raconte ne vous intéresse pas, mais au moins il semble avoir oublié la ville et ne va pas vous harceler de questions comme ça.

Vous vous souvenez un peu de la dénommée « Jade », une gamine mal élevée et turbulente au point que vous vous demandez si elle vient vraiment d’une bonne famille comme on vous l’a dit. Mais au moins, John semble s’être lié d’amitié avec elle. C’est une première, parce qu’il n’est pas du genre à avoir beaucoup d’amis d’habitude. Elle était venue avec son grand-père un jour. Vous vous rappelez surtout la jeune fille troll plus âgée qui accompagnait Jade. Elle avait l’air fatiguée et n’arrêtait pas de courir après la gamine. Quand vous avez eu un moment de libre, elle est venue vous voir et a proposé de recoudre une déchirure sur votre pull. Vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait ça.

 

Une fois le soir arrivé et John couché, vous pouvez enfin retourner à votre chambre. Il fait déjà nuit depuis un bon moment et la maison est totalement calme à présent – elle l’est déjà la plupart du temps, mais bon. Vous vous laissez tomber sur votre chaise de bureau et réfléchissez à tout ce que vous avez à faire demain en vous remémorant bien tout afin de ne rien oublier. Ce n’est pas parce que vous n’aimez pas votre vie ici et votre travail que vous comptez mal faire les choses. Vous êtes un troll avec des principes. Et de toute façon, John ne pourrait pas se débrouiller sans vous. La première année que vous avez passée avec lui, il n’osait même pas passer la porte d’entrée tout seul et si vous deviez l’amener quelque part, même dans le jardin, il refusait de lâcher votre main et si un chat ou un oiseau s’approchait, il s’agrippait à vous de toutes ses forces. Il était aussi très timide devant les autres enfants, contrairement à ce que vous aviez pensé en le rencontrant. Si les autres venaient lui parler il s’ouvrait très rapidement, en revanche.

Quand vous sortez finalement de votre rêverie, il doit bien s’être écoulé une quarantaine de minutes depuis que vous avez dit bonne nuit à John (enfin, qu’il vous a dit bonne nuit et que vous êtes sorti de sa chambre en poussant un grognement exaspéré). Vous pensez que ça doit être bon, à présent.

Vous quittez votre bureau le plus lentement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, et vous vous baissez pour fouiller derrière votre récupéracocon, d’où vous tirez un livre assez fin. Vous marchez tout doucement vers la pile d’arlequins au milieu de votre chambre – comme quoi ces trucs ont fini par être utiles, et se sont même avérés assez confortables pour s’allonger. De sous la pile, vous tirez un bâton que vous plantez au milieu, et une couverture bleue que vous jetez au-dessus de votre tête pour vous faire une tente improvisée. Vous sortez également une petite lampe torche cachée sous les mannequins et peluches multicolores et vous vous installez confortablement, livre ouvert en face de vous.

Et vous commencez à lire. Enfin, vous essayez. Vous passez votre doigt sous les lettres imprimées à l’encre noire et vous lisez et relisez plusieurs fois chaque mot jusqu’à en déchiffrer le sens, et vous articulez sa prononciation mais sans produire le moindre son, juste en remuant les lèvres, juste pour mieux imprimer chaque mot dans votre tête. Personne ne sait que vous faites ça, personne ne sait que vous avez volé un livre dans une étagère et que vous attendez que tout le monde soit couché pour vous entraîner à lire, caché sous une fine couverture, allongé sur une pile d’arlequins en peluche.

Vous vouliez apprendre à lire. Vous n’avez pas vraiment besoin de savoir lire pour vous occuper de John, vous le savez. On vous a appris à compter jusqu’à cent pour que vous puissiez compter la monnaie quand vous faites des courses, et on vous a appris à réciter des formules de politesse. Mais vous vouliez apprendre quand même. Vous avez presque tout appris tout seul. Vous écoutiez les leçons de John au début, avant qu’on ne vous interdisse d’y assister, et vous avez retenu l’alphabet à force d’entendre John le chanter à tue-tête, mais pour le reste vous avez dû vous débrouiller. Maintenant vous pensez pouvoir lire tous les mots simples sans trop de problèmes, mais vous avez encore du mal avec certaines prononciations. Et il vous faut presque cinq minutes juste pour lire une ligne.

Mais vous progressez, petit à petit. Vous essayez de lire au moins trente minutes chaque soir, même les soirs où vous êtes épuisé. Quand vous arrivez au bout d’une page, vos lèvres s’étirent en un mince sourire satisfait malgré vous. Comme si vous aviez atteint quelque chose. Certains soirs, vous oubliez presque que vous n’êtes qu’un troll qui n’a même pas le droit de parler en public. C’est un peu votre moment à vous.

Vous êtes bloqué sur un mot depuis bien deux ou trois minutes, votre regard concentré sur les lettres qui semblent n’avoir rien avoir à faire collées ensembles. Trop concentré, sûrement.

Tellement concentré que vous ne prêtez pas attention à la porte de votre chambre qui s’ouvre doucement, pas attention aux pas qui se rapprochent. Pas attention jusqu’à ce qu’une main d’enfant soulève un pan de la couverture qui vous cache, et que vous sursautiez en voyant les yeux de John se plisser devant la lumière qui l’aveugle soudainement. Vous vous figez.

Il vous a vu. _Il vous a—_

« Karkat… ? Tu dors pas ? » Demande une voix endormie.

Puis, regardant d’un œil étonné autour de lui :

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Vous cherchez un mensonge à lui raconter, quelque chose qui ne vous mettrait pas dans une position aussi pitoyable. Vous qui n’arrêtiez pas de vous moquez de lui, parce qu’il apprend lentement, parce qu’il mettait trop de temps à lire les mots… Vous qui vous vantiez de ne pas avoir besoin d’étudier, qui répétiez que vous êtes « bien trop intelligent pour avoir besoin de lire »…

Vous ne trouvez aucun mensonge à lui faire avaler. Alors vous restez juste là, livre ouvert devant vous, bouche ouverte également mais sans rien dire, le fixant juste comme si vous espériez qu’en ignorant sa présence il ne s’avère être qu’une illusion. Mais John est bien réel et il est bien en face de vous, et son regard attend une réponse. Comme ça commence à faire un moment, vous finissez par tout avouer et vous tentez de ne pas avoir l’air ridicule en parlant.

« Je lis, ça se voit non ?  
\- Mais comment tu peux lire, t’as pas eu de leçons !  
\- J’apprends tout seul, vous marmonnez. »

Vous vous attendez à ce que John se mette à rire – un troll qui apprend à lire tout seul en cachette, c’est forcément risible après tout – mais il se contente d’afficher une mine ébahie.

« Tout seul ?! T’es trop balèze !  
\- J’ai écouté pendant tes cours au début aussi, vous dites.  
\- Mais même, c’est trop impressionnant ! »

Vous sentez vos joues se réchauffer un peu. Même si c’est de la part de ce faiblard de John, vous n’êtes pas trop habitué aux compliments. Vous prenez un air fier.

« Ouais, j’imagine. C’est pas grand-chose.  
\- Tu peux me lire un passage ? »

Votre fierté s’écrase aussitôt. Lire ? Devant John ? Vous n’avez rien dit parce que vous n’aimez pas avoir l’air faible ou inférieur devant lui, mais vous savez qu’il lit déjà bien mieux que vous. Vous… vous ne savez même pas encore lire tous les mots, vous ne méritez même pas son admiration. John vient s’assoir à côté de vous sous la tente et vous avalez difficilement votre salive.

Vous n’avez aucun moyen de vous tirer de cette situation sans paraître ridicule, vous finissez par comprendre. Vous baissez les yeux.

« Je sais pas encore lire bien, vous avouez. J’ai commencé y’a pas longtemps. »

C’est un mensonge ; ça fait des mois que vous vous entraînez. Il vous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre comment les lettres se combinaient pour former des sons, et encore plus pour apprendre toutes les combinaisons possible par déduction. Sans compter que vous n’avez pas beaucoup de temps chaque jour… Mais ce ne sont que des excuses, et vous auriez l’air pathétique à tenter de vous expliquer devant John.

« C’est pas grave. S’te plaît ! »

Il semble vraiment vouloir que vous lisiez… Vous poussez un long soupir un peu gêné. Après tout, puisque vous en êtes là… De toute façon ce n’est que John. Vous aurez toujours moyen de lui prouver votre supériorité absolue dans beaucoup d’autres domaines (tous les domaines).

Alors vous commencez à lire. Vous essayez d’aller vite pour qu’il ne voie pas que vous avez du mal, mais vous vous embrouillez rapidement et butez sur des mots. John ne fait aucune remarque, alors vous reprenez, un peu plus lentement, un peu plus à votre rythme. Vous enchaînez les mots, trop concentré pour comprendre le sens des phrases. Puis au bout d’un moment vous commencez à vous calmer. Peut-être parce que vous avez fini par comprendre que John n’allait pas exploser de rire d’une seconde à l’autre. Vous lisez comme vous liriez pour vous, oubliant presque la présence silencieuse du jeune garçon maintenant allongé sur le ventre à côté de vous. Vous prenez votre temps pour comprendre l’histoire du roman – un peu compliquée et pas vraiment assez intéressante pour un enfant – et John n’ouvre la bouche que par moments pour vous corriger une prononciation, pour vous aider quand vous n’arrivez pas à lire un mot inconnu.

Vous vous surprenez à rire avec lui devant des mots aux consonances étranges, devant des lignes de dialogue qui vous semblent ridicules, devant les déboires des héros vivant une romance que vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour comprendre. Vous vous surprenez à donner des coups de coude à John quand il rit un peu trop fort et à sourire quand il plaque ses mains contre sa bouche dans une tentative vaine pour calmer son fou-rire. Vous vous étonnez quand vous commencez à bailler et quand vous réalisez que plus d’une heure s’est écoulée depuis que John vous a rejoint sous votre tente bleue. Vous regardez votre protégé humain, qui semble prêt à s’endormir sur place, et vous vous dites que ce ne serait pas la meilleure idée du monde qu’on vous retrouve tous les deux endormis sur une pile d’arlequins demain matin.

Vous secouez doucement l’épaule de John pour le réveiller. Il vous jette un regard mi endormi mi confus qui vous donne envie de lui coller un pain. Bien sûr, vous n’êtes pas si stupide. Alors à la place, vous retirez la couverture au-dessus de vous et la remettez à sa place cachée sous la pile, et vous tirez le gamin par le bras pour l’aider à se relever.

« Tu vas réussir à aller jusqu’à ton lit tout seul ou faut encore que j’aille te border ?  
\- Haha, très drôle… »

Sa voix est tellement endormie que vous entendez à peine sa réponse à demi marmonnée. Il avance vers la porte comme un zombie – sérieusement, il était aussi fatigué que ça ? Quel gamin – mais s’arrête à peine la poignée abaissée. Se tournant vers vous, il vous jette un sourire timide.

« Je pourrai venir demain soir aussi ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C’est marrant ! On dirait qu’on est des agents secrets en mission, sous la tente ! »

Vous ne voyez pas bien en quoi.

« Et en plus, je pourrai t’aider à apprendre à lire comme ça. »

Stupide microbe. Vous haussez les épaules.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux… »

Il sourit un peu plus à votre réponse et vous lance un faible « bonne nuit ! » avant de rejoindre sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui pour vous laisser dans le noir, juste éclairé par votre lampe torche que vous ne tardez pas à éteindre pour la remettre sous la pile.

Votre nom est Karkat Vantas, vous avez neuf ans. Vous n’aimez pas vraiment l’humain John Egbert dont vous êtes chargé de vous occuper ; ce n’est qu’un enfant maigrichon, un peu idiot et probablement trop timide. Il n’est pas franchement marrant non plus et il ne sait rien faire tout seul. Mais bon, c’est pas pour ça que vous allez le laisser tomber. Vous serrez votre livre contre vous. John a beau être agaçant, vous avez juré de le protéger et vous allez vous y tenir.

C’est votre seul ami, après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> après réflexion, je pense que je vais arrêter cette fic ici. je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration pour la suite et le nombre de chapitres n'était pas défini dès le départ. merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et si vous avez aimé, un petit clic sur le bouton "kudos" fait toujours plaisir ! merci à tous.


End file.
